Goodbye Isn't Forever
by Lil' Bode
Summary: The 2 top seventh years have become heads. The thing is they really detest each other. Their problems slowly work out but not without a few twists along the way. Eventually DHr, new and different, has twists. Just read the story.
1. Annoying, Egotistical, Pratty

**..::Goodbye Isn't Forever**

**..::Author: Lil' Bode**

**..::Summary:**  The 2 top seventh years have become heads.  The thing is they really detest each other.  Their problems slowly work out but not without a few twists along the way.  Eventually D/Hr, new and different, has twists. 

Draco: that summary sucks. 

Lil' Bode: i know, summarizing isn't my best subject. 

Draco: tell them to read the story anyway 

Lil' Bode: yeah what he said 

Draco: (holding down the scroll bar so he can finish telling you something) I'M IN IT A LOT (lets go)

**..::Chapter I:** Annoying, Egotistical, Pratty, Self-Absorbed . . .

**A/N:** this is my first try at Hermione/Draco, i know this is a very over used ship but, it is either use the over used ship or get accused of mary-su with OCs.  i must warn you that unless this is a phenomenon, i won't probably update really fast, because i have another story that i would like to get done first.  well feel free to REVIEW, i love them things, they make me really happy. (hint: they usually make me update faster)

p.s. the summary my change, it isn't very good, i'm not that great of a summarizer, and it is even harder to summarize something you don't have finished.

:-:-:

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked myself, as I laid there in bed staring at the ceiling.  "Why was I forced to share a dormitory with that ever so annoying, egotistical, pratty, self-absorbed, irritating, self-centered Draco Malfoy, who I loathed so incredibly much.  Why me, why me?" that last part I said aloud, pleading to someone, who ever, would hear me.  But the only person likely to her me was the annoying, egotistical, pratty, self-absorbed, irritating, self-centered Malfoy.

 So I am being repetitive, but he really is annoying, egotistical, pratty, self-absorbed, irritating, and self-centered.  I also loathed him more than you can believe.

I enjoyed the scenes where I slapped him, or he turned into a white dancing ferret.  They seriously made my month.  They always made up for everything he had done to me in the time before the incident.

True it had been a month sense school started and I had moved in with the annoying, egotistical, pratty, self-absorbed, irritating, self-centered and oh I have another one, petty Malfoy, and he hadn't done much to me.

He called me Mudblood a couple of times but after 5 years of that it began to wear thin and no longer really affected me. Then also was the time he nearly walked in on me getting ready to take a shower, but luckily there had been a towel nearby.  I think it did each of us equal amounts of harm, so I didn't spend my time worrying about it.

The thing that worried me most was the fact he kept looking at me strangely.  I caught him every once in awhile looking at me across the Great Hall or the common room when we were doing homework.

I decided to get up and go to the bathroom, I didn't try to me quiet, more to the fact I actually tried to make more noise than necessary.  I didn't care if I woke Malfoy up; I actually would have taken great pleasure in doing such.

I stood at the counter washing my hands; I looked at me reflection in the mirror.  Over the summer my muggle cousin, Aubrey, decided to give me a make-over!  She had just graduated from a cosmetology school and wanted to try her skills out on me.  She and I had gone shopping and bought me a whole new wardrobe.  She got me into make-up, but I usually didn't wear that much of it.  She had also told me I used the wrong shampoo and conditioner on my hair, and that was the reason it was frizzy.

My hair, a light brunette color from lots of sun this summer, had large soft curls.  I could now straighten my hair if I wished, which had been a near impossible task before.  My skin was a light bronze color from the many hours I had spent at the lake with Aubrey.

The whole fashion scene was a little new but I was managing fairly well.

I headed back for bed, once again slamming the doors to the bathroom and my room.  I laid down in my bed again, and covered up with the peach colored down comforter.  I turned over on my side and slowly drifted to sleep.  But of course not before thinking about how annoying, egotistical, pratty, self-absorbed, irritating, self-centered, and petty Malfoy really was.

:-:-:

I woke up the next morning slightly tired but for the most part refreshed.  It made me feel even better to think it was Friday and I would have the next two days to relax.

I hurried into the bathroom before Draco could get there.  I took a semi-quick shower, then put my bathrobe on, and headed back to my room to get dressed,

I had learned the hard way not to spend and ungodly amount of time in the bathroom to make Malfoy mad, because for punishment the next day, he spent an even longer amount of time in the bathroom.

It took me about 15 minutes to get dressed, putting on everything except my robe.  I walked back into the bathroom, which after both of us had got down showering, was open for public use.

I took the towel off my hair and used a simple charm to dry it.  I them put on mascara, mint green eyeliner, and bronzer.  I brushed my teeth, then put on some clear lip gloss.

This was when Draco came in, he said nothing.  He stood on his end of the counter and brushed his teeth.  He then began to put gel in his hair.  This was the part I detested the most.  He used enough gel to stick Hagrid's hut half way up the wall of the side of the castle.

I finished my hair, leaving it curly, and walked make to my bedroom to grab my robe and bag.  I put my robe on and then went to the common room.

It was furnished in black leathers chairs, and a sofa.  There was a coffee table and a few book cases.  Everything was arranged to face the large stone fireplace.

I grabbed my books and stuffed them into my bag.  I had to search awhile to find my quill.  When I finally found it, I noticed Draco had come in and had started to gather his things.

I swung my bag over my shoulder and walked out the portrait hole.

I headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.  I found a seat at the Gryffindor table across from Harry and Ron.

They had both grown up sense I saw them the first time on our first trip to Hogwarts.

Harry was maybe 6 feet tall and his was just as messy as ever.  He wasn't the 11-year-old scrawny boy from the train anymore either.  He was rather built from playing Quidditch.

Ron had changed too; he was a few inches taller than Harry.  His hair was about the same as Harry's, longer and messy.  The same went for him; he had gained some muscle from Quidditch, (Which he had gotten better at.  I think winning the House Cup was what did it for him.)

"Hey Hermione," Harry said causally as I sat down.

"Did I ever tell you how annoying, egotistical, pratty, self-absorbed, irritating, self-center, and petty Malfoy is, and I absolutely loath him?" I spat at them.

"What did he do to you now?" Ron asked shoving a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

At first they had always come back and talked trash about Malfoy, but as I continued to talk about him, they began to seem less, and less interested in what I said.  True I did tell them this about every day but they hated him, too. 

I began to put food on my plate, "Nothing, I was just thinking about it," I said as though I hadn't just nearly screamed at them in front of lots of people.

Neither Harry nor Ron said anything for awhile, but Ron was the one to break the silence.

"Um, Hermione, I was wondering if you could . . . help me with some Potions homework."

"You know I don't take the same Potions class as you," I said taking a bit of my toast.

"Yeah, but you are the smartest girl at Hogwarts, you should know this," he said in a winy tone.

I sighed loudly, "What is it?"

"Hey while you are at it can you help me with Charms homework, too?" Harry asked.

"I suppose," I said giving him a glare, "Let me see that first.  Look over mine and see if you can learn anything for it."  I slid my essay over to him so he could read it.

"Sharing answers are we?" a slicked voice from behind me asked.

I turned around and to my disgust it was Snape

"No she is just helping me," Harry shot back.

"Ah, yes, 'just helping'," he said, "15 points from Gryffindor," he said before walking off.

"Uh, that is so unfair," Ron whispered hoarsely.

When Harry made sure he was out of ear shot he said, in a mocking tone, "You know who I think is annoying, egotistical, pratty, self-absorbed, irritating, self-center, and petty?  Snape."

:-:-:

i know what you are thinking, over used and boring, i'm psychic, i know, but review and you will find out that it isn't.

REVIEW

_LB_

Draco: i thought u told me i was in this a lot

Lil' Bode: yeah i did

Draco: well i'm not ::pouts::

Lil' Bode: there is more of you to come later

Draco: ::looks up with excited face:: update soon then

Lil' Bode: i will if i get lots of reviews

Draco: ::turns to audience:: GET REVIEWING PEOPLE

Lil' Bode: you heard the man review!

Draco: ::claps:: yay i'm a man


	2. A Very Anxious Bunch of Nit Wits

**..::Goodbye Isn't Forever**

**..::Author: Lil' Bode**

**..::Chapter 2: A Very Anxious Bunch of Nit Wits**

**A/N:** wow, i think i'm really going to like this story more than i thought

**..::Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS****

:-:-:

The day went fairly well.  I headed back to our common room as soon as the last bell rang.  I tossed my bag onto my bed, and then I took of the sweater vest part of my uniform.  Normally I would have changed into jeans and a t-shirt or a top of some sort in seconds, but there was a prefect's meeting that night and I had to stay in official dress for it.

I went to the bathroom and pulled my hair into a ponytail.  I then walked back into my room.  There was an owl at the window.  I opened it and let him in.  I took his letter and he flew out.  I opened the letter up and read:

_Dear Miss Granger:_

_            I would just like to remind you that there is a prefect's meeting tonight in the student board room at 19 hundred hours.  Please be there 20 minutes early, for I have something to discuss with you and Mr. Malfoy._

_            Please be there tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus__ Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

I tossed the letter on my nightstand.  This was the second meeting we had had with the prefects.  The first had been on the train.  It had been very chaotic, and I couldn't imagine how this one would go.  All I wished is that it would be more than slightly better; otherwise I would have to get the pissy Hermione out, something no one wanted to see. 

I headed down to the Great Hall; this is where I usually met Harry and Ron after school.  I grabbed my bag, for we usually worked on homework, before the food appeared.  In years past we usually sat in the Gryffindor common room to do it, but I have gripped to them that it was useless for me to walk all the way up there and back down for supper.  You find I can be very persuasive if I needed to be. 

:-:-:

I left the Great Hall, after eating, at 6:35.  It would take me about 5 minutes to get the Student Board Room and the 2nd floor. 

I walked in; I was the first one there.  I took a seat in one of the high backed chairs at the end of the table.  There were two one for each Malfoy and me.  Seconds later Malfoy strutted in, and took a seat in the other chair.  He was soon followed by Dumbledore.

"Hello you two, I see you received my message, because of course if you hadn't you would be here," he said implying his sense of humor.

Hermione smiled sweetly being polite, but Malfoy sat there stone faced as ever.

"Well," Dumbledore continued, "seeing that this would have been the year for the next Triwizard Tournament, but that was canceled for reason all too obvious.  I have decided if the two you and the prefects wish to have a replacement Yule ball, or winter ball, which ever, you may.  I don't know about you, but I extremely enjoyed that last one.  Although it may be a draw back for you because I wish for you two and the prefects to do all the decorations, I will provided my services if necessary, but otherwise it is up to you."

I knew the reason it was up to us was because he was preoccupied with the "war" for it had become very heated.  Hogwarts was the safest place, but yet it still wasn't completely safe.  Dumbledore was stressed, for he held, in his hands, the lives of hundreds of people children.  Also it was the reason for the heavier load of tasks that both the heads and prefects had to manage.

"Discuss it with the prefects, see what they wish to do, let me now and I will provide supplies for decorations," he smiled once again and then left. 

Once he left I turned to Malfoy, "Were not doing it, I have enough to handle the way it is."

"We may not be doing, but I know a very anxious bunch of nit wits that would love to have a _ball_," he said giving me one of his usual smirks.

I could hardly believe it her actually agreed with me.  It took a little bit of time before I figure out who the _"very anxious bunch of nit wits" _were. 

After that the prefects began to stream in, each taking a seat along the side of the table.  At 7:00 they were all seated and most were silent, so I began to speak, "Hello, everyone. . ."

We continued to tell them everything they needed to know.  Then it came to the end we had just left out the minor detail of having a ball.

"We were brought up with a proposition, that we believe you people would be very interested in," Malfoy began.

"Something, that entitles lots of work out side of normal school hours," I continued.

"More than the hours you've spent patrolling the halls," Malfoy said.

Surprisingly him and I worked together quite well.  We circled the table making it seem quite dramatic, we each took what the other was saying and added to it.  It was easy to see why we worked like this, we each were trying to compete with what the other had said, putting ourselves on top.

But the thing that annoyed me the most that night, was that Malfoy had beat me to the punch, "Dumbledore has asked us if we wished to hold a winter ball, in place of the Yule ball that was ment to be held this year," their eyes filled with excitement, which Malfoy couldn't stand, so he had to burst their bubble, "but that thing is that we," using a pronoun so her wouldn't have to call me Hermione or Miss Granger, "have to many duties to handle the decorations and such, so it is up to you people to make the decision…"

"Do you," I cut him off, "want to spends masses time doing this, plus hallway patrol, or. . ."  It was Malfoy who cut _me_ off this time, now we were really getting competitive.

". . .or do you wish to have normal duties and miss a chance like this."

"Such an astounding chance, at magnificent ball," I added simply, coating it up good.

:-:-:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore:_

_            The meeting this evening went well.  The prefects have decided to take on the task of holding a ball this year on the 18th of December.  The have willingly agreed to handle all of the decoration and other propaganda. _

_            Thank you for letting us havethe astounding chance, to have a magnificent ball.  Hope you have a good evening!_

_Sincerely,_

I signed my name at the bottom then, went to the common room looking for Draco to sign the letter.  He was sitting on the couch tossing a ball from one hand to the other.  I leaned over the back of the couch. 

"Sign this," I said handing him the quill, he looked slightly startled, but took the letter and my quill and bent down over the coffee table and signed it in his neat loopy script.

"Thanks now, would you please finish my homework?" I said looking at him in the most sincere manor I could muster.

"What?" he asked looking so confused, I had to hold back laughing.

"You just signed a piece of paper saying you would do my homework for a month," I told him.

"Let me see it," he said reaching for the letter, I handed it to him.  I giggled silently; he tossed it back, "Yeah, Mudblood, that is exactly what it says.  Shut the bloody hell up and go back read a book."

I laughed, I neither cared that he called me a Mudblood, nor that he told me to go read a book.  I headed out over to the portrait whole to go give the letter to an owl.

:-:-:

When I came back, there sat Malfoy on the couch head tipped back ball in hand, sleeping.  I couldn't resist a set up such as this, so I whipped out my wand, "_Accio_shaving cream." 

That was one of the funniest things I had done in a long time.  I didn't do any real damage just a mustache and various other small things, like a bow in his hair, oh so fun.  But I was afraid of what the revenge might be.

:-:-:

well I have the next chapter started so I should get it ups pretty soon, sometime in the next seven days, and yes that is soon for me.

thanks to:

**Swishy ****Willow**** Wand:  **that ok, YAY i'm glad you think it is cute, that was what i was kinda going for. thanks for the review!

**fionfee****:** o thanks i decided i might add a little comedy to the end, i used to have a whole story like that but someone deleted it and that is why t haven't go to update sooner.  thanks for the review!

**KristenW07****: **first reviewer, YAY.  the mean stuff was supposed to be kinda overdone, beings most of those words mean the same thing, hermione knew that ron and harry wouldn't know the difference.  thanks for the review!

now you all can review again!

LB


	3. It Doesn’t Have a Nose

**..::Goodbye Isn't Forever**

**..::Author: Lil' Bode**

**..::Chapter 3: It Doesn't Have a Nose**

**A/N:** i really really like this story, for some reason, i just really like it, ok now i'm getting repetitive, this chapter, was a little harder to write, it is just kind of one of those filler chapters leading you to the next event.  i'm thinking of changing my pen name, so if ne one has a really good one let me know (something dealing with harry potter).  if i don't find ne thang i extremely like, i mean a lot i prolly won't change it

**..::Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS****

:-:-:

The next morning I walked into the bathroom, it was a little after 10.  When I was younger I had gotten up early but now it seemed as though those years were catching up with me and, I seemed to sleep in more than ever. 

I was wearing a simple flirty black cotton skirt, with an extra-large waste band, and large pleats, that hit me mid-thigh.  I had on a plain aqua marine colored fitted t-shirt on under a white zip up sweater, and I was wearing chunky tan suede boots that reached half-way up my calf, with thick black soles and a slight heel. 

For being the beginning of October it was fairly warm out, and beings I spent most of my time in the castle, I would be perfectly warm.

I pulled my hair pack into a wispy half pony and headed for the door, when Malfoy came in.

"That was real funny, what you did last night," he sneered.

"Yeah I thought it was, too," I gave him a slight smirk.

"You are just going to get away gallivanting around doing whatever you want, you know," he said starring me in the eyes.

I then walked past him and headed once more for the door, which pissed him off for he hadn't finished telling me off yet.

"This won't be the last you hear about this," he called after me as I walked out, leaving the door open so if he wished to go to the bathroom her would have to walk over and shut.  That was just part of my annoying act.

:-:-:

I walked into the Great Hall and looked around for the boys, who weren't there, so I headed outside to look for them.  When I walked out I was hit by a slight breezed.  I stood on the steps looking around for them, and sure enough they were out there, sitting on a bench by the lake.  I walked over to them.

"Hey guys," I said sitting next to Ron.  The whole Ron and me thing had flown out the window when he had met a girl one day at the Ministry when he had went with his dad.  Her name was Lana Esting; she was a year older than him and had been in Ravenclaw.  She was tall, and had light bronzy colored blonde hair.  They had been going out sense the middle of the summer. 

"Hey, anything new happen to you?" Harry asked.

I smirked, "Well yeah you might have heard, we are having a winter ball."

"Yeah the whole school knows already," Ron said looking at the shoe of the foot he had across his leg.

"Oh yeah and last night when I came back from the Owlrey, Malfoy was asleep on the couch so I got the shaving cream out and drew a few things on him, but other than that nothing."

Ron and Harry snickered, "Good one," Ron said.

"I couldn't resist," I said looking around, the leaves on the trees had all almost changed colors and some were starting to fall.

"So what about you guys, anything new?"

"Nope," Ron said, "Just working on my bloody huge stack or homework.  You would think after 6 years of giving it to use, they would be running out of ideas."

"This is your toughest year, you have N.E.W.T.s," I said to him.

"Well yeah I know that now."

"What did you expect, we eat candy, play games, and  . . . well I don't."

"I don't know I guess just not this much homework, I work on it from supper till 11:00 and that's if we don't have Quidditch," Ron groaned.

"Well talk to Harry about Quidditch."

"Hey," Harry said protesting, "It's not my fault, I have just has much homework, and we don't practice nearly as much as the other teams."

"Okay, okay, just get your priorities start, and besides I manage even though I have a whole heap of duties as Head Girl."

"But you're the top of our year, of course you can handle it," Ron said in his whiny tone

"Oh just get over it already, if it is that bad, you would be up there working on it right now."

"I probably should be," he said.

"Well then don't complain about not getting enough time," I said, "I'm leaving I can't stand your whining a minute longer, see you at lunch."

"Bye, Hermione," Harry said as I walked off.

I couldn't really ever understand why I had ever really like him.

:-:-:

That night I decided to trek up the Gryffindor common, and sit and talk with Harry and Ron, I brought along Crookshanks.

As I took a seat in a chair next to the couch on which Ron and Harry were sitting.

Ron groaned when he saw my cat, "Why did you bring that bloody waste of air up here with you?  I swear one time I saw that cat eating a piece of parchment."

"Honestly Ron I don't see how Lana can like you, she loves cats, she told me once," I said stroking Crookshanks.

"Well at least hers doesn't look like it was thrown against a wall at birth," he said making a face.

"Okay so he has a flat nose," I said looking down at him.

Ron being himself had to come back with more, "It doesn't have a nose!" he said throwing his hands out, "It looks like a cartoon cat!"

"He is beautiful, in his own ugly way," I said protesting, but I knew that what I had said wasn't really what I had _wanted_ to saw, and leave it to Harry to remind me.

"Notice the word _ugly_," Ron snickered at his comment.

"Can we please talk about something else," I begged, I was sick of them talking about how ugly my cat was, they did it every single time they saw him and it was getting old.

It was silent for awhile; I could tell they were trying to think of something that wasn't an insult.

Finally Harry thought of something, "So has Draco got you back for the shaving cream incident?"

"No, because I haven't been around him enough today for him to do anything, but trust me he will."

And sure enough what I said would come true.

:-:-:

I walked into the common room Wednesday after school, Malfoy was slow with his comebacks, he hadn't done anything to me yet, but I was about to be proven wrong.  I threw my bag down on the couch and walked towards my room to change, when I saw a note on my door.

_Hey Mudblood_

            _Ah, I find this so incredibly funny.  It seems that you are locked out of your room until 7:00 tomorrow morning, trust me I would have made it longer but seeing that I wouldn't be able to bear your smell if you didn't get new clothes, I'll let you in, eventually!_

_Your favorite person in the whole wide world,_

_Malfoy_

_P.S. Go ahead try your Alohomora crap, (sigh) revenge is so sweet._

I threw the note on the ground and whipped out my wand, I just had to try _Alohomora_, who knew it might have worked.  This was the first time that Malfoy was completely right, Alohomora wasn't going to work.

If I had only resisted the temptation to use the shaving cream on Malfoy I wouldn't be in the predicament.  But there was that little voice saying, "You couldn't have not done it even if you knew this was going to happen."

So with that thought I grabbed my bag and headed for the Great Hall.  I just wouldn't tell Ron and Harry about it, for they would immediately have to go tell a teacher, because it was against school rules (something they cared little about unless it was to get back at Malfoy).  And then Malfoy would come and tell them what I had did, and then we both would get in trouble, and with all the homework and head duties, it wasn't worth it.  Besides we were heads, and in my head came a whiny voice, "and we are _supposed_ to set good examples."  And to the teacher's knowledge we were, "What they don't know, won't hurt them."  That was something I couldn't believe I had told myself.  I was really starting to crack the nutshell I had created.

:-:-:

yea with that done i can write more, YAY

**thanks to:**

**fallen-panda-12: **YAY, ::blushes:: thanks i try, i get some of the stuff from tv shows i alter what they say, but i do come up with most of the stuff by myself.  thanks for the review

**Swishy ****Willow**** Wand:** YAY, yeah while my account was frozen i was kind of on a writing frenzy

**Fionfee:** YAY, not that big of a reaction but more to come, thanks for the review

Lil' Bode: THREE cheers for the reviews, HIP HIP . . .

Draco: oh shove it they don't care about that, they are only worried about me

Lil' Bode: says who?

Draco: why would the read the story if i wasn't in it?  huh? HUH?

Lil' Bode: ::rolls eyes:: you are really self-centered

Draco: thanks, i know! and what is with all the YAY's?

Lil' Bode: it's my favorite word :D

Draco: get a different one that one is annoying

Lil' Bode: uh, okay, hmm. . . how about review?

Draco: ooooh i like that one, but a better one is Draco Malfoy

Lil' Bode: that's 2 words

Draco: . . .and?


	4. Sorry I'm Shiftless

**..:: Goodbye Isn't Forever**

**..:: Author: Lil' Bode**

**..:: Chapter IV: Sorry I'm Shiftless**

**..::Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS

:-:-:

Over the next few weeks I had my share of fun with Malfoy. I had decided to give him a taste of his own medicine, the exact same kind he gave me. So the next week after he locked me out of my room, I locked him out of his. And for that I got some major pay back, he took all the clothes from my room, for a day. So I walked around on a Saturday with my uniform skirt and shirt. Let's just say I got a few looks. After that I played a few small tricks on him, taking his owl and storing him in my room, not that that did much, sense he could use the school's owls, but I kept it for full week. In fact I had punished myself a little when I did that. My room smelled horrible, until I thought of putting a fragrance charm on it. From then on my room smelled like vanilla. For that he took by wand and hid it, but the fact was his wasn't very good at hiding things. Just a question why would someone hide something of mine behind books?

So the for that small thing, I had small revenge nothing I took long think about, in fact it just sort of happened.

It was Monday and I had stayed up late the night before working on homework. I walked into the bathroom later than normal, but still before Malfoy. I hopped in the shower.

15 minutes later Malfoy was outside the door yelling, "Get your arse in gear!"

I had by then just got out of the shower and was putting my robe on, "Sorry, I can't I'm shiftless!" I yelled back. I smirked as I bent over to put my hair in a towel.

"Very funny, HURRY the hell up!"

I did everything at normal rate and was out of there 3 minutes later. I walked to the door and opened it.

Malfoy who was leaning against the back of one of the couch, started for the door. "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN," he bellowed in my face.

With my hand still on the doorknob, "I, I Captain," then I walked off slamming the door behind me. Geez, I really like being annoying, and I noticed that I was pretty good at it.

:-:-:

The next week we had a prefects meeting. We had the check up on how the plans were going. They had everything planned well so far and a trip was already arranged for us to go to Hogsmede that Saturday to buy our dress robes.

:-:-:

I walked down to the Great Hall that Saturday wearing jeans, a black hooded sweatshirt, and a pair of orange and white tennis shoes. I had on a bright orange fitted hat and a pair of matching gloves. Harry and Ron were waiting by the front doors for me. The grounds were covered in a sheet of white snow for it had just snowed about 6 inches that night.

"Hey Hermione," they said.

"Hey guys, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I just wish it hadn't snowed, it's going to be so cold," Ron said evaluating the grounds.

"Oh, I don't think it will be that bad," I said as we walked past Filch who was checking off our names as we went by. There was a path in the snow that led to the gates and down to Hogsmede.

"We should have a snow ball fight when we come back," Harry said, "The snow is perfect, sticky enough to make great snow balls."

"Yeah that sounds like a blast," Ron said, "I wish we didn't have to go today, I wish I didn't have to get a dress robe period."

"Yeah, I'd wear the same one I did last time except for the fact that it is too short," Harry said.

"Yeah, but my looks horrendous, and I'm sure that I would have had to wear it if Fred and George hadn't sent me money for a new one," Ron groaned.

Ever sense his brothers had got their joke shop they had been sending Ron money for different things. For Christmas the first year, they got him a whole new robe set, and then for Christmas the next year, they sent him a brand new chess set sense his last one looked like it had been glued back together by a three-year-old, some of the pieces were missing faces. He had spent that whole vacation getting the new set broke in.

We walked into Lady Lawrence's Robe Shop, and began looking for robes. Ron started complaining right away, that he couldn't find anything and he was going to go to Honeydukes, I put my foot in his plan.

"You are going to buy a robe with the money they sent you, and then you can use what's left to buy candy."

"You sound like my mom," he complained. He started stomping around like a little kid who was shopping and wanted to go home. It looked like he had just got out of the desert after being stranded for five days. I made sure to tell him this, and in return he gave me an evil glare which I shrugged off.

We walked around the shop for awhile Harry found his robe. It was very similar to the one he had had his 4th year for the Yule ball. It was an emerald green color, with a thick lighter green border around the hem and the end of the sleeves.

Ron and I didn't find anything there so we headed to the next shop. There Ron found a dark navy robe with white trim that went around all the edges, the neck, sleeves, bottom, and up the front. I still couldn't find anything there so we head the last store, and if I didn't find anything there I would have been out of luck.

When I walked in the first dress robe I saw I fell in love with. It was made from a shimmering gold material. It was fitted in the chest and sleeves were fitted at the top and gracefully fell into a large bell sleeve. The edges were embroidered with gold silk thread. There was a large design on the end of the sleeves, it had numerous scrolls and frill and a line of it went up the arm. It had a large open v-neck, that went down pretty far, but not far enough so that is was revealing.

I found a simple bar of shoes with a wide single strap that sent across the front. The strap was clear with a rhinestone design on it. It had a clear chunky 1 ½ inch heel. The bottom of the shoe was gold.

I left my dress at the store and then we headed for Honeydukes. Ron went nuts like always; he spent the money he had left and more. I got a few things, mostly chocolate, something that I was addicted to. I headed to the quill shop, while the boys went to the joke shop. I got myself, a brand new Eagle quill. The end of the feather was tipped in gold. It cost me quite a bit, but I figured I deserved it for I had lived with Malfoy for over two months now, and I had survived two months of head duties.

Of course it was beautiful but it wasn't what I wanted the most. There was an absolutely amazing albino Phoenix feather; it was so breath takingly beautiful. I stood there starring at it for over 20 minutes.

My trance was broke by the abrupt ringing of the bell on the door. I whipped around to see who it was and all I saw was bottom of a cloak whip around the corner.

I walked out of the store and around the corner to the robe shop to get my robe, and then headed to The Three Broomsticks, where I said I would meet Harry and Ron.

"So what did you get?" Harry asked as I sat down.

"Oh, just a new quill, I broke one the other day," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"And that took over a half hour?" Ron asked.

"Well yeah I was looking around, and I went and got my robe." I took a drink of the Butter Beer Harry had bought for the three of us.

"So Ron," I started, "Who are you going to the ball with?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go with me," he said. He had lost the nervous twitch that he used to have whenever he asked me something like this.

"No, sorry I can't, Professor Dumbledore, thinks that it would be reputable, and set a good example of inter-house relations if Malfoy and I go together."

"And you're going to?" Ron asked.

"He is our Headmaster," I said slowly punctuating each word, "And I am head girl."

"But . . ." Ron said.

"Just drop it," Harry said, being the moderator.

"So you think she should go with Malfoy," Ron spat.

"No, but if Dumbledore told you to do something: would you do it?" Harry asked.

Ron tried to say something but was cut off by Harry.

". . . something that would put you in grave danger, and wasn't totally absurd."

"I suppose so," Ron said sighing.

:-:-:

hope u liked, little longer than usual but by ne means it isn't long

**thanks to:**

**fionfee:** there is more humor in this chapter, at least i think, hope u liked it, thanks for the review

**Swishy ****Willow**** Wand: **this is pretty soon _I_ think. idk. thanks for the review

Draco: this sux, i was hardly even in this chapter, and yet i'm the main character, explain that!

Lil' Bode: hermione's the main character you're the supporting character.

Draco: you lied to me, you told me i was the main character. ::starts sobbing::

Lil' Bode: did not. i said you had a large part, not main character.

Draco:**_ I HATE YOU_** ::runs away crying::

Lil' Bode: ::shacks head:: i better go get him ::goes after him, yelling:: Draco come back, you'll be in the next chapter.

Draco: ::stops:: I will? ::wipes tears::

Lil' Bode: yes

Draco: A LOT? ::wipes away tears again::

Lil' Bode: yes

Draco: YAY, now review so she writes more!!! faster!!!


	5. Hermione Land

**..:: Goodbye Isn't Forever**

**..:: Author: Lil' Bode**

**..:: Chapter V: ****Hermione****Land******

**..::Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS

:-:-:

I sat there in the stands thinking of better thing I could be doing than sitting there in the sleet, watching Quidditch, something I wasn't entirely interested in. I cheered, of course, every time we scored, but I don't think I ever really knew what happened. I cheered harder than normal that game for it was against Slytherin. I loved to kick their butts and that was exactly what we were doing; 80 to 10 so far.

I watched as Ginny caught the Quaffle Ron had thrown at her. She flew down the field swerving left and right avoiding other players and bludgers. She by passed the hoops teasing their keeper and then threw a reverse pass to Marie Bell, Katie's younger sister a second year. Who threw it through one of the hoops behind the Slytherin's third year keeper. She scored and the crowd erupted in cheers, I stood up yelling, "GO GRYFFINDOR!" at the top of my lungs. But it was drown out by the noise of everyone else. I sat back down with everyone else and continued to watch the game.

A half hour later we had completed the Slytherin's butt whipping, 280 to 40. Harry had gone into a dive closely followed by Malfoy; Harry had nearly hit the ground before he pulled out, Malfoy pulling out long before. Harry raced across the ground after it and caught it seconds before slamming into the wall.

I ran over to him, he was surrounded by his team and many other Gryffindor's. I pushed my way to the front, and came to a stance beside Ron. Madam Pomfrey was already in front checking him over.

"He has a serious head injury, he has been knocked out," I heard her say. She conjured up a stretcher and levitated him onto he, and he was carried up to the castle, by numerous professors. Ron and I tried to follow but we were shooed away like everyone else. I watched as they carried him up to the castle.

"You think he'll be alright," I said as I watched him enter the castle.

I turned to Ron to see what he had to say, he turned towards me, "He should . . . he's been through worse."

"Yeah I hope," I said as I turned back to look at the castle.

"It is useless to go up there now, you know she won't let us in," he said and headed back towards the pitch and into the locker rooms.

I followed him sitting under the over hang, waiting for him. It was 30 minutes before he walked out again. I had, by then, preformed a quick drying and warming spell on myself, for it still hadn't ceased sleeting yet. We walked back to the castle in silence.

I couldn't stand it any longer, him not saying anything, so I told him I was going to head to my dormitory.

There Malfoy sat slumped on the couch, he had an annoyed look on his face, I decided I was going agitate him more by saying anything for fear I would pay dearly. I walked over to the book case and grabbed a book, and I curled up in the chair furthest from him.

I opened the book and tried reading but it was no use, I just kept reading the same paragraph over and over again. So I set the book in my lap, open so it looked like I was reading and thought about Harry.

"Why don't you just go see him and put yourself out of your misery," I heard someone say. I took awhile for me to come back to reality. When I did I realized it had been Malfoy.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Go visit your stupid little friend; I can't stand you sitting here like you are," he said sneering at me.

So I got up putting my book on the coffee table, and walked towards the door. As I walked up to the Gryffindor common room, I couldn't help but wonder why he had suggested I do this. Had he been sitting there starring at me the whole time, and I hadn't noticed because I was in Hermione land.

I said the password to the Gryffindor common room and stepped in. I didn't see Ron sitting anywhere so I decided to ask Colin Creevy.

BIG MISTAKE, he flooded me with questions about Harry. He still hadn't gotten over his obsession. So I walked out without getting Ron. I figured it wasn't that big of a deal. He could always go visit Harry whenever he wanted.

I walked into the hospital wing; I was immediately pestered by Madam Pomfrey. After lots of convinces I got her to let me in for ten minutes. She told me he had some pretty serious head injures, and had come out of his slight coma and was now sleeping.

I walked up to him and sat down in the chair beside his bed. He had a few small cuts on his face and some bruises on his arms. His head was wrapped in a bandage. I watched him as he lay there; his eyes flickered open halfway through my visit.

"How are you?" I whispered.

"Okay, I guess," he answered with a weak smile, he cringed as he tried to smile bigger. "So we won?" he asked, "Madam Pomfrey wouldn't tell me when I woke up the first time."

"Yes," I said rolling his eyes, "Be quieter, otherwise I'll get kicked out. You wouldn't believe the talking I had to do for a measly 10 minutes."

"You should have been good at that," he teased.

"Would you shove it?"

"Sure," he said, we sat there for awhile in silence.

"So where's Ron?"

"I don't know I walked into the common room and didn't see him. So I asked Colin Creevy where he was, but he didn't stop asking questions about you long enough to answer, so I just left and came here."

Harry tried to laugh, but it hurt too much so he managed another weak smile.

I laughed at him and then realized that that would be another of my mistakes. Instantly Madam Pomfrey came around the corner and shooed me out of there, cooing about him needing his rest and that I could come back tomorrow when he was feeling slightly better.

I told Harry goodbye and walked back to my common room.

Draco was no longer sitting on the couch, but I could hear water running. I sat down in the same chair and picked up my book, this time I was able to read. I sat there reading for 20 minutes before I heard the bathroom door open. Out walked Malfoy he wore a pair of stonewashed jeans and a gray sweater over a white collared shirt. He looked very nice for just sitting around the common room. Nice, no not I word I should use, more like . . . dressed up.

He sat there starring at the fireplace, so I continued to read my book. This time I was careful to look up occasionally to see if he was starring at me. Out of the five times I looked up I caught him 3 times. A little odd I thought. So I decided to get up and take a shower.

:-:-:

I walked down to sit and read some more after I got out of the shower. My hair was still wet, and I had my pajamas on; a t-shirt and shorts. Malfoy had obviously enchanted the chess board to play against him.

As I walked past I saw that he was about to put himself in check mate and had to tell him, "I wouldn't do that, it will put you in check mate."

The chess piece spoke before Malfoy could, "Don't tell him that, Mudblood, I was about to win."

"Oh would you shove it, you a measly chess piece," I said and grabbed my book and sat down.

Malfoy said nothing, but he chose another move, I tried to read but it wasn't working I kept looking at the chess board. Seven years with Ron had taught me quite a lot. I watched as he made another stupid move and the game was over, Malfoy loosing.

"Let me play," I said as I sat my book down, and walked over.

He looked up at me like I was crazy and then took the spell off the board. I scooted the chair over to the stand, and watched as he placed each piece in its place.

He moved, white first.

:-:-:

"Check mate," I said quietly. A little more than an hour later, he laid down his king. I had moved my bishop, trapping his king.

I got up grabbed my book and walked to my room.

"Good game," I heard him say.

I stopped and turned around, "Thanks." He had turned around to look at me, he had is usual smirk plastered across his face. I turned back around and headed for my room.

:-:-:

yay, something is blossoming! isn't it great!

**Thanks to:**

**ShimeringEvil: **thank you muchly, that means a lot to me. thanks for the review

**Swishy ****Willow**** Wand:** yea i get that too. i am very seriously considering rewriting What I Want, so stay tuned i'll let you know if i do. thanks for the review

**fionfee****: **when i wrote that funny thing, i was thinking of another reviewer, sry, it gets confusing when you have so many reviewers, hehe. but i'm glad you think it is funny. thanks for the review.

Draco: i would NOT do that

Lil' Bode: oh i think you would

Draco: ::blushes:: ok maybe, and that is very if-ish

Lil' Bode: if you say so

Draco: they really must like me, there sure are a lot of reviews

Lil' Bode: i know there could be more, for i know there are people who are reading this but not reviewing

Draco: ::gasp::

Lil' Bode: ::eyes get big:: yea . . . please review if u are reading this it means a great deal to me and it helps me with my writing! plus you'll get a cookie.

Draco: oooo maybe i should review


	6. Life's Not Always Smooth Sailing

**..:: Goodbye Isn't Forever**

**..:: Author: Lil' Bode**

**..:: Chapter VI: Life's Not Always Smooth Sailing**

**..::Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS

**A/N:** sry for the long wait i was gone camping and was having to much fun to write or even think of this chapter, so here it finally is.

:-:-:

Over the next week and a half I spent my time between my piles of homework, patrolling the halls, and visiting Harry. He was getting better at a steady rate, his head injures weren't as bad as Madam Pomfrey had first concluded. He would be out in just a few days

:-:-:

Winter was starting to set in there was a hint of snow in the air, something of which everyone was ready for sense it had been and abnormally hot summer. I walked the corridor up by the Owlrey, I had found that this was a place for people to hang around scheme evil plots. I had caught a total of three groups in the last 5 days.

I had been on my feet for 2 hours now, because before this I had foraged through the library for an hour and a half, to find the right book to complete my potions essay. Leave it to Snape to make us look that hard for a book to complete a 12 inch essay. My feet were sore so I decided to sit against the wall, not the most lady-like or professional thing, but I was tired. 5 minutes later I was asleep.

:-:-:

"Wake up damn-it," I heard someone say, while shaking me.

I opened my eyes slowly; it took awhile for my eyes to get adjusted so that I could see who was doing all the shaking. When I could finally see, I realized it was Malfoy, "Bugger off!" I said, as I propped myself up.

"Okay then I will. You can continue to sleep for another 3 hours," he said and started to walk off.

I stood up slowly, the blood rushing away from my head, causing me black out for a moment. When my vision came back I started to walk down the hallway. Then I started running. I wanted to catch up with Malfoy and ask him something.

I couldn't find him; I ran for awhile then stopped and looked around.

That's when I heard him say, "Okay now she's hallucinating, this is great," I spun around surprised, my heart beating fast.

"Don't do that. Where did you come from? And for your information I was hallucinating, I was wondering where you went."

"Oh that's even worse, you were looking for _me_," he said as he started walking again.

"Okay why do you just stop and wait for me and then start walking off again?" I asked as I stalked after him. "What is with you?"

"Better question what is with _you_? Sleeping in the hallways, and stopping to have hallucinations . . ."

"I wasn't . . ."

"Okay, stopping to look for your enemy, and I presume this time it wasn't to slap me," he sneered.

"Well actually I was considering that, sense you are dancing on my last nerve," I said for he truly was but, I wasn't going to slap him just yet, for I still wanted to now why he came and found me to wake me up. It did occur to me that he might have just been sending a letter, but after living with him for a little over 3 month I came to know that he rarely ever sent a letter unless it was Sunday.

"Oh, you are scaring me," he said sarcastically.

"I try," I commented dryly. We walked for awhile before I said anything. "So why did you come find me, and better yet why did you wake me up?"

It took a second for him to answer, "Do you remember when Dumbledore talked to us at the beginning of the year, and when he told us that we were supposed to look after each other. Well I was just following directions, wouldn't want to shame myself by getting my head position taken away because I didn't follow a simple rule like that. And as for waking you up, tell me why exactly I would let you sleep peacefully when I had the choice to wake you up?" he sneered.

"Oh," I mouthed, he must have seen me for he came back with another one of his wise comments.

"Why the bloody hell else do you think I would come after a mudblood such as yourself?"

That was it, my last nerve snapped, "Oh come on shove it already, you have been telling me that I was a mudblood sense we were in the second year, get something new, you slimy git," and with that I slapped him. I red hand print immediately formed on the side of his face.

"Oh now you've done it. You don't think I'm a little 13 year old now, do you? I'm not just going to leg it," he reached for his pocket but I was faster.

I whipped out my wand and yelled, "_Expelliarmus_!" His wand shot out of his and flew down to the other end of the corridor, and with that I ran for it.

I didn't think to perform another spell that would make him stay there, I was book smart, but not so street smart, and I knew it.

I ran as fast I could; trying to think fast, I turned and slipped into an empty class room. I shut the door and sat down on one of the empty desk, trying to catch my breath. But I couldn't help but wonder why I hadn't considered using a binding spell on him. Also I couldn't help to hit myself for loosing all the work we had done to come the tiniest bit nicer to each other. With that split second I had slapped him all that had gone out the window.

During all my thinking I hadn't noticed to door open the tiniest bit, and by the time I hear, "_Expelliarmus_!" I was done for; my wand flew out of my pocket and into the hand of Malfoy.

"You know you should really consider locking the door, always prevent people you don't want to get in from coming in," I could have punched him for his sarcasm, but I knew that would do me no good. I had already but myself between a rock and a hard place, I wasn't going to make the situation any better by punching him.

"Oh now we are speechless, oh one-who-never-shuts-her-trap," he said as he slowly advanced towards me, I had gotten off the desk by now and taken my first step back.

I had gathered some of my nerves while sitting there, but he was now snapping them one by one.

"You know I did you a favor by coming after you and you repay me by slapping me, well trust me I will repay you," he said, he was getting all to close so I took another step back.

"A favor? You really call that a favor? Well for you it must be, getting you lazy arse up of your toadstool to come find me," I said in a cool voice, even though that wasn't how I felt inside.

I knew I had made him even angrier by saying that, one side of me was rooting me on; the other was cursing my sense of humor.

"Oh now you've done it . . ."

"Get a new line, you already said that once," I spat at him.

"Oh, I would just shut your trap, I think you would find that in your best regards," he stepped closer yet, I took two steps back, but I knew I has running out of space.

He grabbed my shoulders, with a death grip and pinned me against the wall. My head hit the wall with a thud.

"I'll let you off easy this time, but if you ever try to pull a fast one again, I could care less if I still had my head position, just as long as you wouldn't be there to see me get it taken away," he said starring into my eyes. He let go of my shoulders so I moved forward slightly, and he slammed me back against the wall, my head hitting harder this time.

He stormed out of the room; I watched as his cloaked swirled around the corner.

I stood there awhile taking turns rubbing the back of my head and shoulders. I then walked out of the room still thinking about the incident. I walked towards the Gryffindor common room. Harry was due to get out of the hospital wing tonight so Ron and I were going to meet him up there.

:-:-:

"HE WHAT?" Ron bellowed.

"Be quiet, Ron" I said looking around at the common room, most people were looking our way.

"I won't be quiet," he yelled.

"Ron fine, I won't tell you anymore then if you don't be quiet," I said but realized that was probably the worst thing I could do.

Ron got up and headed for the portrait, it took all Harry and I could muster to get him to sit back down.

"Oh great now your on her side," Ron said to Harry.

"She is just as mad at him as you are, so there really are no sides between the three of us. And besides don't you think that if you go tell a teacher that both Malfoy and Hermione are going to get in trouble?" Harry said still holding onto Ron.

"Well yes, but that wasn't what I was going to do," his face and ears beat red.

"Yeah you were going to go beat the crap out of him," I said, "And you don't think he going to turn you in, or take a lot of points away from Gryffindor, and that looks to be something we can't handle at the moment."

"This is total crap," he said looking quite frustrated.

"You're telling me," I said, "I have to go back and live in the same common room as him."

For the next 2 hours we sat talking about whatever came to mind and told Harry everything that had gone on over the past week and a half. When Ginny came down, we decided they probably wanted some alone time. Even though they weren't going out, they might as well have been as much time as they spent together, I always kind of figured they were made for each other. Now the only problem was making Ron let go of his only sister. That was my job, sense it would seem just a little weird if Harry talked to him about it.

I walked to the portrait, half thinking of how I was going to convince Ron that he really wasn't "giving up" his sister, he was just going to share her with his best friends. The other half was thinking about what was going to happen when I walked into the common room.

I stepped through the portrait whole, and looked around. Malfoy was sitting on the couch writing something, presumably an essay. I quietly walked past drawing as little attention to me as possible, but I was never good at that. I looked back over to Malfoy to make sure he wasn't watching me, but then I ran into a table knocking the lantern that was sitting on it to the ground, it shattered into thousands of pieces. I cursed to myself looking for my wand.

"There's a table there," Malfoy said without looking up from his paper.

"Yes I'm well aware of that now. Can I please have my wand back so I can fix this mess?" I ordered.

"I'll think about it," he said, as he put his book and papers on the coffee table. He stood up and pulled out a wand, my wand to be exact. I smirked at him. "_Reparo__,_" he said pointing at the mess nothing happened, "_REPARO__," _he said louder and with more enthusiasm this time. Still nothing happened.

"Ha," I said and grabbed my wand out of his hand, "_Reparo_," the lantern was fixed in a blink of an eye.

"What . . ." he said stunned.

"My wand has a charm on so nobody but me can use it," I said in my know-it-all voice. Then walked off towards my bed room, to go to bed, it was 12:17, a little later than normal, but it was no biggy, tomorrow was Friday and my classes got over at 3.

:-:-:

After that we walked around like nothing had happened, we just put it to the back of our minds, which surprised me greatly but if he didn't bring it up why should I. It would just cause more problems that I didn't really have time to deal with.

:-:-:

what do you think, long i no but i just had this idea, so i had to write it, this wasn't even my original plan for this chapter, but i thought things were moving too fast so i decided to slow it down some and i made my self a better plot wit this chapter.

**Thanks to:**

**Swishy ****Willow**** Wand**: lol i knew you would like that. hope u got your sleep. thanks for the review!

i think some of my reviews got lost in the system, i know you can do better than that, and i really appreciate them they help me with my writing. please review!

peace out, girl scout!

LB

p.s. turkey here is your cookie, as i promised


	7. Two Dreadful Dances

**..:: Goodbye Isn't Forever**

**..:: Author: Lil' Bode**

**..:: Chapter VII: Two Dreadful Dances**

**..::Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS

**A/N:** sry it took awhile, my summer is finally getting busy, due to fair, family reunions, and fun trips with friends, cousins, and cousins of cousins (well that hasn't happened yet but it will)

:-:-:

I walked side by side with the person I truly detested the most.  We headed down to the Great Hall together for the Winter Ball.

I had my dress robe on and my hair pulled back loosely curls falling down here and there.  I took longs strides to keep up with Malfoy; who wearing a plain black dress robe.  We were slightly late, so when we entered the Great Hall most people were already seated.  We took our seats at the staff table.  Dumbledore had informed us that we should sit here as we were informally part of the staff, and sense it was a special occasion.  We sat on the way end.

"Welcome to the Winter Ball," Dumbledore said as he stood up, "Let us give a round of applause to the prefects for all the arrangements and decorations," he began to clap and was soon followed by the whole of the Great Hall.  After the applause died down he began again, "Well once everyone has finished their dinner, The Weird Sisters are here to play."  There was another round of applause from all the Weird Sister fans.

Dumbledore took his seat, picked up his menu and looked it over.  Everyone else did the same saying the name of the food they wanted, and then it appeared right before their eyes on a gold plate.  The hall slowly began to fill with the clatter of silverware and the talk amongst friends.

I sat there quite annoyed for each table sat four, and I watched as Harry and Ron talked with Ginny, and Hannah, while I was stuck by this annoying prat.  Ron had decided to take Hannah Abbot, she was shy put if you got her talking she could talk for hours, I had in my nature, "forgot" to inform Ron this when I suggested he go with her.  On the other side of the table Harry and Ginny sat closely.

I sat there surveying the crowd as Malfoy began to talk small talk with Snape.  Eh, just my luck I get seated on the very end, but I guess that was better than being seated next to Snape.

I played with my food slightly as I ate it, it had been something I was taught not to do, as it wasn't "lady like", but at the moment the only person that would see me being un- "lady like", was Malfoy and I could have cared less if he noticed.  Sure he might give me some crap about it, but I had had some spare time lately and seeing that most of this time I spent in the same common room as this slimy git, I had come up with some good come backs and such.

After the dessert dishes were cleared from the table.  The Weird Sisters appeared on the platform arranged for the band.  I thoroughly enjoyed The Weird Sisters, but the thing was Dumbledore and his inter-house relations had interfered with my plan to sit and listen to them, dancing only when asked.  I now had to dance to the first song with Malfoy and with no one else on the floor.  Then the second song I had to dance yet again with Malfoy, and the house prefects had to dance together.  After that I was free to do all the sitting and listening I wished, but I would spend approximately, ten minutes with this egotistical slim ball.

The first song was slow, I turned to Dumbledore and gave him a small glare, nothing too large seeing he was the headmaster; I could see his eyes twinkle from clear across the dance floor.

I placed one arm on his shoulder and the other in his hands, blah, just a little too close for my own good.  I tried my best not to look at his face, but I was dancing with him and we were the only ones on the floor I couldn't just look over his shoulder, I'd look stupid.

After finishing the dreadful dance the prefects walked out onto the floor, they were each paired with the other from their house.

"You know you can look at me, my eyes don't have lasers that will kill you if you look at my face," Malfoy said as the prefects walked onto the floor.

I looked at him, he had just told me to look at him, never in my whole school career had he ever told me to do that, in fact he had spent most of his time telling me not to look at him.

The song we danced to this time was just a little faster.  This time I looked at him in the face for the most part, once in awhile looked him directly in the eyes.  This was my chance to figure out his puzzle, what he was truly like under all those hard layers of Malfoy skin.  I had no idea why I was doing this but I stared him straight in the eyes.  They were steal gray, but they were empty of emotion.  My eyes I knew were wells of emotion, but his, well you could say his were empty wells, dried up.

"You know this isn't a stare down contest," he said as I was looking at his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry," I said, I had no idea why I had said sorry to this git, "I was drifting off."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Go HERMIONE!" I thought, "He just believed, shows, he really is dim witted."

When the song was over I walked over to sit by Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hannah, they were all getting up to dance so I sat and watched.  I watched as Pansy Parkinson, the ugly pug faced girl of Malfoy's dreams . . . actually I take that back . . . she strutted her stuff (not that impressive if you ask me) over to Malfoy the man of her dreams.  To him it seemed as she was just a friend, but Pansy wanted to go further and had been trying all through her seven years at Hogwarts.

After that dance the gang came back and sat down, but Hannah was quickly asked to dance by one of her friends so I took her seat.

That's when Malfoy and Pansy walked by.

"Aw look Scarehead and Weasellete are in lub," Malfoy sneered, Harry returned it with an evil glare, "_Scarehead and Weasellete, sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G,_" he began in a sing-song voice.

Pansy let out a squeal of high-pitched laughter.

Harry and Ron started to get up from their seats put Ginny and I pinned them down.  "Not with all these teachers around," I hissed.

"Besides he would probably do more damage, he can take points away and give detentions, he's head boy," Ginny said patting Harry on the shoulder.

Both Ron and Harry let out angry sighs.

"Just as soon as we graduate, I'm going to beat the piss out of him," Ron said staring Malfoy down.

"I'll join you," Harry said slightly red in the face, but nothing compared to Ron's beat red expression.

Just then Dean Thomas came over and asked me to dance; I accepted and walked out onto the floor.  We were soon joined by Ginny and Colin Creevy.  He had always had a slight crush on her, nothing major.  It turned out that he wasn't that bad looking of a kid either; he had grown into his curly blonde hair, which was now 3-4 inches long.

After dancing quite awhile with Dean I walked outside for awhile to cool down.  I was disgusted with the number of groups snogging around every corner.  I quickly ditched that scene and walked back inside.

When I got back in the Great Hall it was 9:30.  I was asked to dance by about 5 other boys, before I headed back to the common room.  It was 12: 15.  I sat down on the couch; the ball didn't get over for another hour and 45 minutes.  I sat there, for about 5, and then started to wonder what I was doing sitting in a common room during a ball.  I got back up and headed back down.

"Where did you head off to?" Ron asked.

"Bathroom," I simply replied, he would have to ask a million questions if I told him I went back to the common room.

"Oh," he said and then as if trying to divert his attention away from his stupid answer, he quickly asked Hannah to dance.

Harry soon returned without Ginny.

"Where's Ginny?" I asked as I watched him take his seat next to me.

"Dean, asked her to dance," he said as he took a drink out of his goblet.  "Do you want to dance?" he asked me simply.

"Thought you'd never asked," I got up and walked with him to the dance floor.

"So how was your dance with Malfoy," Harry asked as we started to dance, throwing and evil glare in the direction of Malfoy.

"Dreadful!" I replied, "You couldn't pay me to do that again."

"Are you sure, I'll give you five gallons to go over and ask him to dance," he said sniggering.

"No thank you.  Although I'm sure Pansy would take you up on your offer.  Hell you wouldn't have to pay her."  Harry started laughing incredibly hard.  "That wasn't that funny," I told him giving him a strange look.

"Yeah it was," he said still laughing but not quite as hard, "What's happened to you, you aren't as uptight as you used to be," I gave him a look, "No offense intended."

I laughed at him, "When have I ever been uptight when it comes to making fun of the Slytherin's, especially Malfoy and Pansy, the concussed troll."

He started laughing again, "Well that's not what I mean, you just seem more loose, not so worried about homework, more willing to just sit and laugh."

"I don't know, this summer I just totally let go of that image.  I mean I had slowly been doing it over the past years.  This summer I just got to thinking, I'm going to waste the best part of my life if all I worry about is homework and such.  I think I've already wasted part of it."

"Yeah," Harry said as he starred off into space.

:-:-:

It was 2:15, and I had just left the Great Hall.  I walked towards the common room.  The dance had officially been over for 15 minutes but people were just beginning to leave.  My eyes had started to droop so I figured it was time to leave, I said goodnight to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hannah and left.

When I got to the common room and immediately kicked off my shoes.  I walked into the bathroom and washed my face.  Then I took out my hair, which fell loosely over my face.  When I walked out of the bathroom to go to my bed room, Malfoy was just walking in; he gave me a weird smirk.  One I'd never seen on his face before. I shrugged it off and headed for my room.

:-:-:

well there it is, i have no idea when the next chapter will be up, i will try to have it up in a week or less, but no promises.

**Thanks to:** o wait i can't put this, cuz i got not reviews. BAD people who are reading this and not reviewing, even a 'that was good update soon!' is greatly appreciated! or even 'update soon.'  REVIEW!

LB


	8. Broken, But is it For the Best?

**..:: Goodbye Isn't Forever**

**..:: Author: Lil' Bode**

**..:: Chapter VIII: Broken, But is it For the Best?**

**..::Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS

**A/N:** my county fair is coming up (something of which I take part in; horses, cooking, sewing, and crafty crap) so this might be that last chapter for awhile, but I might get one more done before that. then there is school the 19th (BLAHHHH) but I will get u another chapter before then!

:-:-:

I walked back to the Common Room after saying goodbye to Harry Ron, and Ginny. They all got to go home for the holidays, but with Voldemort in full fledged murdering state, Dumbledore thought it best for the heads to stay. I didn't see why Draco had to stay; he would probably just report to his father whatever he heard. I wasn't in the best mood when I walked back; I actually bumped into a second year and said nothing giving him a dirty look. I immediately regretted it in my mind.

I continued to walk back to the common room this time looking out for younger students. Although I was sure that some of them didn't know who I was for I was wearing jeans and a jumper, and my hair was pulled back. That weren't used to me with out my uniform.

I stepped through the portrait hole and sat down on the couch picking up the book I had started earlier this morning. I was just about to begin my boring Christmas vacation.

I sat there reading for maybe 2 hours listening to Malfoy come in and 3 times, then he was gone for quite awhile. When he finally came back he made quite a racket digging around. When he got settled down at last it was too late he had got me out of my reading mood. So I got up and went to the bathroom. I locked the door and turned on the taps for the tub. I grabbed a towel and my robe off its hook. I undressed and slipped into the small pool sized tub, which was sunk into the middle of the floor.

I sat there in the bath; thinking of how truly depressing this holiday was going to be. I had to spend it with someone I really did hate, and to me a hate is a strong word. I was going to try to make this holiday a little better. My first step, buy him a Christmas present. Nothing big and something he didn't have, which would be hard. I say a new quidditch book advertised in the Daily Prophet. I would buy him that. Second . . . that one I still had to think of; it would have to be something at the same level as buying him a present. I could tell him Happy Christmas. There, nothing over the top, and I might have even done it anyway. I still had to think of one more thing I could do to make it a little more pleasant. I could wait though. Thinking of those two things had already stressed my brain enough.

I washed my hair and shaved my legs. I pulled the drain on the bath, and then reached for my towel. I got out and dried of. I put on my robe, and then put the towel in my hair. I began to walk over to the door.

I didn't notice the puddle on the floor, and walking quick I slipped and fell. I heard a large crack as I landed on my left leg. I started screaming bloody murder.

I heard someone at the door; it was Malfoy fiddling with the knob. He couldn't get it open, and then I heard, "_Alohomora_." The door swung open and Malfoy stepped in. He jogged over to me and looked at my leg.

"Owe," he mouthed.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I watched him look it over.

"It's broke," he said looking up at me.

I wanted badly to retort with, "No crap!" but I restrained myself, knowing that he might walk out on me and leave me lying on the bathroom floor with a broken leg.

I thought about how he looked at me, it seemed as if there might have been the slightest bit of a caring look in his eyes.

"This may hurt a little, but I have to do this," he said concentrating, he pulled my leg out in front of me. I shrieked in pain.

He gave me a small smirk, nothing intending to be evil, "Don't startle the whole castle."

I gave him a slightly perturbed look. He returned it with another smirk. Which were beginning to startle me for they weren't the normal Malfoy smirk; no, nothing that evil.

"Let me straighten it and then I can use the spell," he said looking down at my leg. This time I bit back my hurt, for I didn't want another of his stupid, annoying comments.

"_Sceletosalubris__,_" he said pointing his wand at my leg. There were clicking noises and then my leg went numb.

"My leg, it's . . ."

"…numb," I nodded, "That goes away in awhile," he said.

"Do you think we should go . . ."

"No, it is fine, I'm almost done with my schooling, we already learned about this, you can trust me," he said smirking. He sat down on the floor, leaving his crouching position.

"Trust him?" I thought to myself, "What the hell is going on. Three days ago I was yelling at him for reading my potions essay that had been sitting on the table." He sat there looking at me intently, not saying a thing. Then all of the sudden he started to lean in.

I felt as if I was being pulled towards him, but no one was touching me.

He got close to me; I closed my eyes, and his started to kiss me softly on my lips. I felt myself kissing him back.

Then I started thinking clearly, and pulled away. "What? Where did that come from?" I seethed.

"I don't know, the first day I say you when we came back, I noticed something different. Your beauty just shined," he looked at me, starring me in the eyes, still quite close to me

I looked him over, what was he doing? I didn't understand, and then it came to me. "You thought I was pretty and that is all you cared about."

"No that isn't . . ." he exclaimed.

"The hell it wasn't, you wanted in my pants and that was all," I fumed at him, I tried to get up, I failed at first time but managed the second, "You idiot, I'm not stupid, I know what you are up to."

"No I ment after watching you your inner-beauty shinned."

"Yeah, I'm sure that is what you ment," I yelled at him, limping towards the door.

"Don't walk on your leg, it needs 12 hours to set," he set getting up coming after me.

"Fine! Help me to my room, but that is IT!" I yelled, leaning against the wall.

He came over to me and put his arm around me. He helped me out the door. "Just listen to me, for once."

"For once, I've listened to you before unfortunately," I spat him, "Just help me to my room."

"I'm sorry, you just misunderstood what I ment," he said as we came to my door.

I opened it, Malfoy still holding onto me, "I misunderstood nothing," then slammed to door in his face.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself. "Why the hell had I kissed him? Why the hell had he kissed me? What they hell was wrong with me? What the hell was wrong with him? How after 6 years of hating me did he just get on the train, see me in the compartment, and like me? What had changed?" I kept repeating these questions in my head, nothing was coming; no answers; nothing but anger towards myself for kissing him back, and pure hate towards him for being, well him.

I lay down on my bed, it was 3:37 in the afternoon, but I felt exhausted. Part I knew was from my broken leg, but that couldn't be all of it. It had to be so much stress from what just happened. But I had no idea how that could make me sleepy my brain was running at a 100 miles an hour. I rolled over and before I knew it I was asleep, and didn't wake up till late that night.

:-:-:

dun dun DUN

like it? i hope so, i'm just wondering if it was too strong? tell me what u thought, review!

**Thanks to:**

**keddababy****: **u mean draco at the end of the story? he went on vaca, sort out some of his issues, like the hyper ones. i think he'll be back tomorrow, oh wait here he comes. . . thanks for reviewing

Draco: ooooo she can kiss me. can she? can she? can she?

Lil' Bode: fine!

Keddababy: ::gives draco a kiss::

Draco: Oo

(don't know if that is what u ment keddababy, but i was inspired to write that. lol)

**iluvQUOTES2004****:** hey i love quotes too!, thanks for listening to my advise and saying update soon, makes me warm inside! thanks for the review

**Princess Nadz**: thanks a mill, i felt all fuzzy when i read your review! u da bomb! thanks for the review.

**KEEP EM COMING**

Lil' Bode: how was your vaca although I don't think it helped your hyperness much

Draco: ::yawn:: FUN, but I'm tired. the beach was a blast. went tubin, Oo, that was fun!

Lil' Bode: aw tubin, what I live for. ::looks over at draco::

Draco: ZZZZzzzzzz

Lil' Bode: aw, ::covers him up:: he seems more mature, but i think that was because he was tired.

Draco (dreaming): wow look at all those reviews, people left for chapter 8

Lil' Bode: hint hint wink wink!

**-Spazy McGee-** (considering changing my name to that, what u think?)


	9. The Horrible L Word

**..:: Goodbye Isn't Forever**

**..:: Author: Lil' Bode**

**..:: Chapter IX: The Horrible L Word**

**..::Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS

I sleep till 10:30 when I woke up, still tired, but I got out of bed and changed out of my robe into some pajamas. I slipped back into bed and crashed for another 5 hours. I awoke again that night to someone shaking me.

"Come on get up Hermione," I soon recognized the voice.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM MALFOY!" I yelled at him, finally opening my eyes.

"Sorry but I can't, Dumbledore has asked to see us, so grab some shoes and let's go," he said.

"What does he want?" I asked getting out of bed, grabbing my school cloak of its hook, and a pair of flip flops from beside my bed.

"I don't know, he just sent an owl saying her wanted to see us right now," he said looking at me.

"Okay let's go then."

Malfoy led the way out of my room, and then out of the common room. He was wearing nothing but a pair of plaid boxers and an outdoor cloak, I couldn't see why he hadn't taken the time to put on a shirt, but it must have been urgent, if Dumbledore wanted us at this time of night.

I tried hard to keep up with Malfoy who was taking almost abnormally long strides. We got to the 7th floor and then I realized we were headed in the wrong direction.

"Malfoy, I believe his office is that way," I said pointing behind us.

"How would you know where is office his Miss I-never-get-in-trouble?" he asked smirking.

"Trust me I've been up there," I said, "But it was because I was in trouble," there I went defending my reputation again.

"Okay just as long as you make sure to tell me that it wasn't because you were in trouble," he said, his annoying pratty smirk plastered across his face.

We kept going, and then came to a ladder, of which Malfoy started to climb.

"Now I really know this isn't the way to Dumbledore's Office," I said crossing my arms and standing stubbornly at the bottom of the ladder.

"Shortcut, remember?" he said continuing to climb.

"But . . ."

"Come on just follow, okay?"

"Fine," I said, then muttered to myself, how big of a bloody idiot he was, the whole way up the ladder.

I followed Malfoy through the trap door of which he climbed through. I pulled myself up and looked around. We were outside on a tower. "This isn't a shortcut idiot!"

"Well . . ." he began but before I could finish I started ranting.

"Well are outside on a BLOODY TOWER. May I ask, where the hell did you think we WERE GOING?"

"Well this is where I wanted to head. See . . ." and then I cut him off again.

"You wanted to head HERE, to a bloody TOWER, when Dumbledore needs us!" I bellowed into his face.

"Well actually that part was just ploy to get you up here, and show you something."

"You kidded around about something as serious as Dumbledore needing us in the middle of night! You know that if he calls us in the middle of the night it is ALWAYS VERY SERIOUS! I for one have experienced the seriousness of such a calling. You don't toy with something that could be so serious!"

"Sorry! I just thought you might want to see how amazing it is up here," he said turning away from me and looking at the sky.

I started to speak, "Couldn't you have figured out some other . . ." but then looked up, it was breath taking. There wasn't a cloud in site, there were no objects in the way of any of the stars; the moon shown down on us just enough for us to see each other.

"Yeah the problem with that was, that you would have NEVER come with me, so I had to think of something good," he said turning to me.

"Oh," I said still slightly flabbergasted with the whole idea. There was silence for a long time, then I spoke. "But why would you want to show this? Why would you go to so much effort as to think of a whole scheming plot to get me up here?"

"Well do you remember this morning?" he began, as vivid images ran through my head, "I wanted to show you I really like you, and it is dark, which means I can't see your outer beauty, meaning I like you for you"

I stood there thinking of what he had just said, "Wait let me get this straight, you did this just to show me you loved me, loved me for my inner-beauty?"

"Yep" He started to walk towards me. "You want to lie down and look at them?"

"Sure," I said still a little uncomfortable with the whole Malfoy liking **_ME_** thing.

He took out his wand and I watched as he conjured up a large mat with two pillows.

"That's better," he said placing his wand back in his pocket.

I stood there a little dumb struck.

"Go on lay down," Malfoy urged.

I laid down on the purple mat, resting my head on one of the pillows. I stared up into the heavens my mind buzzing with different thoughts. I kept staring straight up but I felt Malfoy lay down beside me. I looked over at him giving him a questioning look, noticing he bare chest. I had seen him walk around the common room like this sometimes, but I still couldn't believe he was out in the middle of the night, roaming around the school with no shirt. I convinced myself it was to try to lure me into believing that what Dumbledore wanted us for was urgent.

Malfoy didn't see my questioning look; he was starring straight up his eyes moving around covering all the stars.

"Do you see those over there, the three inn a row, that's Orion, and there's the little dipper," pointing over in another direction.

He kept telling me all the different constellations, and I kept wondering why I was laying there.

Finally I asked, "How do you know these so good, I mean I know we took Astrology and all, but even I don't know the stars this good."

He turned his head towards me, "I come up here a lot. Remember that night you were sitting on the couch late at night finishing homework and I came laughing. You thought I had gone and got myself pissed, but really I had just come back from being up here. I was laughing because I had just remembered seeing a constellation that one time in Astrology Crabbe galled the big dipper, "Big Johnny"," he started laughing at the very thought, "Sorry about that," he apologized seeing I didn't find it the least bit humorous.

I felt strange laying there next the boy I had worked so hard to make his life hell. It felt weird for him to apologize to me, to be the slightest bit caring; the slightest bit sweet. I almost couldn't stand it, but something inside of me urged me to stay, so I stayed.

I stared at the sky looking around now noticing constellations I would have never taken the time to notice. That's when he turned his head to me and asked, "So you like it?"

"Of course who wouldn't?" I answered not looking at him, for I felt that it would feel strange.

"A lot of people wouldn't appreciate it. And even if they appreciate it, I doubt it would be like you," his voice sounding caring for once in his life.

I couldn't be stubborn and cold-hearted to him like I had been in the past; something in my body was just not allowing it. I turned to him, "It is beautiful!" I whispered, but seconds later wondered why I hadn't said it in a normal tone.

He looked me in the eyes, "Can I kiss you?"

It felt weird, someone asking if they could kiss me, but I answered, "Yes."

He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. I wondered what was happening; it was as if I wasn't controlling my own body. I didn't have a say in what I was about to do. I was scared and started panic, what if this was a curse, what if he had me under the Imperius Curse. I pulled away to see if he would make me come back, but I did it all by myself. I smiled at him. He looked at me in a curious way, but then I rolled over and looked at the sky.

Maybe it was just me, maybe I was just, I hated to say it that "L" word . . . in love!

**A/N: **hey sry for the wait, school started and I got really busy, I wanted to update on my birthday (aug. 22), but i had major writers block so here it finally is, a week later. please let me know what you thought of it. this is the part where it gets challenging to write so it is believable!

**Thanks to:**

**eryn-carruthers****: (2 awesome reviews)** thanks you so much for your reviews they were really inspiring. yea i always kinda wondered how everyone like how draco was written, glad someone likes it. yay, I'm glad draco is back at the end of the chapters too! thanks for the reviews!

**iluvQUOTES2004**i think i may update my name, just need a little more time to think. glad you thought it was a great chapter! thanks for the review!

Draco: so what exactly did you get for your birthday?

Lil' Bode: well lots of clothes, a camera bag for my digital camera, and a skateboard!

Draco: Oo ooooh skateboard!

Lil' Bode: yea ::raises eyebrows:: it is quite exciting i've fell 3 times so far in the past week!

Draco: ::laughs:: haha you SUCK!

Lil' Bode: you wanna try?

Draco: Oo sure!

Lil' Bode: ::hands draco the skateboard::

Draco: ::starts to go down the sidewalk, falls, starts crying:: OWE that hurt ::cries::

Lil' Bode: should i kiss your knee and make it feel better?

Draco: Oo ::through tears:: yes

Lil' Bode: ::kisses his knee::

Draco: hey and everyone else who review can kiss it TOO!

LB


	10. Want To Play

**..:: Goodbye Isn't Forever**

**..:: Author: Lil' Bode**

**..:: Chapter X: Want To Play**

**..::Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS

* * *

I fell asleep that night in his arms, when I woke, I pulled away immediately. I noticed his eyes were open.

"Morning," he said half asleep yet.

I looked around and noticed that the sun was nearly up. I bolted up into a sitting position.

"We have to get back; I have guard duty from 7 to 9!" I said trying to get up.

"Relax it is only a quarter after 6, by what I can tell from the sun," Malfoy said rubbing his eyes.

"Well Malfoy, I have to go back and take a quick shower get dressed and go grab something to eat before duty, otherwise I'll starve to death," I stood, up becoming slightly light headed.

"Fine," he said looking disappointed. He slowly stood up and then but on his robe, which for the first time I had realized had been on me all night, for it was lying down by my feet. He pulled his wand out from his pocket, "_Vanisho,_" the pad and pillows disappeared. "Ready then, Miss-Got-To-Go-Now?"

"Yes," I said, perturbed with his attitude, "Why didn't you wake me up so I could go back, last night when I fell asleep?" I asked climbing down the ladder.

"Well when you fell asleep last night, I figured you could sleep for awhile and then I fell asleep after 20 minutes. I didn't wake up all night!"

"Sure," I said not really believing him. Seeing he had worked so hard lying to get me up here, he could just have easily lied, saying he hadn't woken up during the night.

For some reason I waited for Malfoy at the bottom of the ladder and then started walking as soon as his feet it the ground. He had soon caught up to with his huge steps.

"Why do you care so much about being there on time, it isn't like anybody is going to get up early on the first Monday of the Christmas break.

"It is our duty Malfoy to be prompt, set examples and just be an all around role-model for the younger kids. Don't even tell me if you are neglecting those duties. I don't really care to know." I kept walking not talking to Malfoy, or he to me. We walked all the rest of the way to the common room in silence. I walked in and went immediately to my room.

I grabbed my robe, jeans, a t-shirt, my trainers, and undergarments, and headed for the bathroom.

I jumped in the shower, got out, and quickly dressed. I left my hair down and wet using a little gel so it didn't get overly frizzy.

I walked out to the common room noticing Malfoy sitting on the couch. I walked past without saying a word, but couldn't help but noticed his crossed arms and the aggravated look on his face. I headed to the Great Hall grabbing some toast and bacon and then headed for the front halls for my duties. I was 10 minutes early but I didn't care, it was better than sitting in the common room with Malfoy.

The patrol didn't go so well that morning, my mind was constantly buzzing with questions and thoughts about last night. I kept asking myself why I had stayed. That was my biggest problem; if I hadn't stayed nothing else would have happened. My mind was not where it was supposed to be and I failed to notice that someone had thrown a dung bomb, until the hall started to smell. I did a freshening charm, to quickly fix it; then after paying the slightest bit more attention.

The time seemed to drag, but I finally looked down at my watch and saw it was 9:03. I walked to the library, hoping to avoid Malfoy, but when I came to the door instantly noticed his figure; tall, blonde, in jeans and a jumper. I kept going thinking as I walked as to where I was headed.

I decided to do something, I would have normally found out of the question, but with the way I had been acting lately, it wasn't the least bit off the wall.

I walked up to the 7th floor and then strained my mind to remember which direction we went, when I finally remembered I took off. I arrived at the ladder and climbed up undoing the latch on the trap door and pulling myself up. I walked over to the edge and sat down leaning against the edge. I normally was afraid of heights but up there it was different, it was as if the whole world stopped moving. It felt like it was just me, as if I was the only person left. After sitting there awhile my butt began to hurt so I stood up and took my cloak off. I folded it up and lay down; resting my head on it.

I starred up, I lay there for what seemed for ever; I felt as though I was falling.

Just then my thoughts were interrupted with a creaking noise. The trap door opened and I saw his face again.  
"Thought I'd find you here," he said pulling himself up and sitting down on the edge.

"Why do you insist on following me?" I said sitting up.

"Following you?" he said raising one eyebrow.

"Yes coming up here!" I said.

"I would hardly call this following you. And besides as I remember this was my place fist; the place where I always go."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes at him, "Let me rephrase, why did you come find me?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you," he said, looking me straight in the eyes. I looked down.

"What do you want to talk about that is so important that you had to find me?" I knew what he wanted to talk about; I wasn't stupid I was just trying the waste time. The reason well, there really wasn't one, for as much as I beat around the bush; we would eventually meet on one side.

"Well about last night, if you want to play stupid," he smirked; it was hard for me to tell if he was joking with me in a flirtatious way, or if he was trying to be mean. I had been used to the meanness, so I fell that way most of the time.

"Oh what dearest daddy found out?" I retorted I had fallen to the 'him being mean' side.

"No, "dearest daddy" doesn't know nor mother," he said, I could tell he was started to get angry with me, but I didn't care.

"And you don't think they will?" I asked; I really wanted to hear the answer to this question.

"No they won't find out."

"And what about your friends? This is Hogwarts, rumors spread like a grease fire."

"No, they will believe what I say."

"But they wouldn't even tell their parents or your parents about the rumor?"

"No, if I tell them not to tell, they won't. I'll just tell them that if they tell their parents, they will tell my parents and father will assume the worst, which is true," he said trying to calm his anger.

"I see you have devised the perfect plan."

"And won't Weasley and Potter find out?"

"Well there will be nothing for them to find out," I fumed.

Malfoy looked the tinniest bit hurt when I said this. I wondered if he had really wanted us to be together that badly. What was my problem, I didn't care if he wanted us together that bad, I didn't care about his feelings.

"Even if there is, unless they see us together, they won't believe it. Did you believe any of what happened at first?"

I waited a second to answer, "No," I looked down.

"Exactly!" he said using his hands to exaggerate what he had just said. A smirk was on his face. Something that I had become accustomed to, but this smirk was different, more affectionate.

"Look, this all just seems so strange," I said after a long silence, "I mean until yesterday we were enemies and now you just all the sudden want to be boyfriend/girlfriend, not gunna work so easy."

"But the thing is sense the first night I moved in with you I felt like I knew you better. I liked the new you. I liked your personality."

"You liked me being mean to you?"

He laughed, "Well some what, least you could stand up for yourself, cause trust me once I started liking you, I realized how mean I had been being to you."

"You just expect to me fall madly in love with you; that is it?"

"Well no, I spose I should give you some time, but just don't totally forget that I exist okay."

I didn't answer him, and he left. I sat there for awhile, I knew he would be disappointed if I didn't try, and he had worked so hard to make this all happen and to be nice to me, I couldn't stand to be mean.

So I headed down the ladder and walked towards the common room thinking of what I was to say to him.

When I entered the common room he sat silently on the couch, I debated as I walked towards him, whether to veer off to my room or not. But I kept my path and sat down beside him.

"Hey!" I said somewhat too perky for the situation.

"Hey," he said in a gloomy manner, "Have you thought about it?"

"Yes, and I've decided that I am willing to be your friend and what happens from then on happens."

A smirk spread across his face. "So you want to play some chess?"

* * *

omg I nearly peed my pants from excitement when I saw who had all reviewed. u all get, an award for being one of Lil' Bode's favorite reviewers!

Big Thanks to:

**fionfee: **thanks so much for the review I don't have much to say but draco says he does:

draco: ::stops crying:: I don't care where u kiss me!

thanks so much for the review!

**Trinity Cloud: **i hope this is a soon enough update! thanks for the review!

**Findlay****** I'm glad u think it is awesome that is awesome hehe. Thanks so much for the review!

**iluvQUOTES2004:** both draco and I give permission to kiss his booboo. Glad u liked the chapter. Sry for the OCCness of draco, but I'm glad u think it is ok sense it goes with the story. thanks so much for the review!

**In Dreams:** i agree after thinking about it, it is moving quite fast, i tried to slow it down some in this chapter and it will slow down even more in chapters to come. thank you so much for pointing out my mistake i went back and changed it right away. your review wasn't offensive by any means, thanks for all the advice it helped me out a lot. thanks so much for the review

**Duckie 0 1 1 3:** hey dudette, lol. thanks so much for liking the story. I hoped I explained why draco likes hermione a little more in this chapter. I will eventually give it in explicit detail, but it could be awhile, until then I will be giving little clues or other hints. yes I agree draco is so sexy! Hope this chapter is soon enough for you. Thanks so much for the review!

**miss-granger:** I am so pleased that u like my story so much! It makes me feel all warm inside when u say that my work is so great, I'm on cloud nine! Thanks so much for the review!

**that-silent-scream24:** lol thanks so much for encouraging everyone to review! and ne body reading this should review!!! hope u don't mind me using what u put in your review in my story. thanks for the birthday wish! And yes both draco and I give u permission to kiss his knee! Thanks so much for the review!

**Swishy ****Willow**** Wand:** nm really here either, gtg eat soon! Yea u had better catch up on your reading SLACKER! Yes I am sumwhat proud of you. I'm not that POed at you, just a little tho! Hehe jk. Thanks I agree my writing is much better (that sounded just a little cocky, but in the beginning it sucked, and now I think it might be the smallest bit better). Yes the fastness part is trying to be solved this very moment, same with the draco OCCness! Thanks so much for the "uberly long" review!

**dragonblood:** hope this is soon enough. u can sure give draco a kiss as long as u review again! Hehe. Thanks so much for the review!

Draco: whoa that was a lot of reviews

Lil' Bode: yeah you're telling me!

Draco: I think it was because if they reviewed they got to kiss my knee

Lil' Bode: sure!

Draco: aw the cleverness of I!

Lil' Bode: ::rolls eyes!:: and you don't think that the fact that my story is somewhat okay attracted any of them?

Draco: okay so maybe you did a little!

Lil' Bode: ::rolls eyes again::

Draco: you know my mom always told me that if u did that your eyes would get stuck like that forever!

Lil' Bode: you just keep on believing that!

LB


	11. Laughing at ME

**..:: Goodbye Isn't Forever**

**..:: Author:** Lil' Bode

**..:: Chapter XI:** Laughing At ME

**..:: Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY PF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS.

* * *

That night we stayed up till 2:30 playing chess. I lay there in my bed after I had nearly let my head droop down far enough to knock out a whole row of pieces. I thought of some of the things Draco had told me.

"Father thinks I should already have a marriage proposal," he said to me out of nowhere.

I looked at him a little amazed that he had just told me this.

"He says that it is best if I have someone I am devoted to so that I may stay focused on my career path," he told me without looking up from the board.

I sat gapping at him; then finally I decided to close my mouth. I knew exactly the career path he talked of. Then I thought about it, and wondered how his father had ever taken the time out of his busy schedule of ordering Draco around to site down and have this conversation.

Then again it was almost an order, saying he** must** have a marriage proposal. Most parents wouldn't have probably ever said this, but if they had, they would do it in an advising manner, so it seemed as they were guiding, not dictating; 'You should have a marriage proposal, it will help you stay focused on important goals.' But I lay there knowing that those words would never come out of Lucius's mouth, at least not in that form.

I couldn't help but wonder why Draco had even told me this in the first place, but then again he had told me another disturbing fact.

"Father says that if I do not choose a good career path I may be disowned from the family tree," once again he didn't look at me when he talked, and his words had been rephrased.

I knew the words more likely to come out of Lucius's mouth were, 'If you do not become a Death Eater you will not be accepted by this family nor anyone from this side ever again.'

As I thought of it, I wondered if this meant that Draco had considered not becoming a death eater, once. It was a weird thought not following the wishes of his family. He had always been a daddy's boy; doing exactly as he was told.

But by talking to me he had already ignored a number of his father's orders:

Do not converse with Gryffindor's.

Do not converse with mudbloods.

Do not converse with any of Harry Potter's friends.

Do not converse with Hermione Granger, period.

(To name a few)

The night was full of rather alarming conversations. I didn't really know how to react to most of the things he said, I stayed quiet most of the time he talked, not responding to much. When I talked it was different though, he asked questions and commented on the thing I said. I didn't really tell him anything besides a few fats about my family.

We talked briefly of quidditch. I told him straight away that flying had never been my thing for numerous reasons, such as the fact that I am clumsy and scared of heights. He laughed at what I said, but he didn't make fun of me. I knew his insides were bulging with comments, but he kept them all to himself.

I watched him play chess for long periods of time, watching how he concentrated so hard on what he was doing, but he seemed to make all his moves with grace and confidence, not regretting hardly any of them.

He seemed like a different Malfoy than before, he still had the same traits, but it seemed to me he used them I different ways. He was just as confident, and he couldn't have gotten good grades all this time for sucking up, because the only teacher that allowed him to do that was Snape.

My mind stormed with things as it had been doing a lot lately. I lay there for over a half hour before I crashed, entering a dream filled sleep.

* * *

"Wait Malfoy," I yelled as I ran through a grassy meadow filled with flowers.

Malfoy ran just ahead of me, I kept running but it was as if he didn't hear me, he kept going, and he finally stopped and looked back , he didn't seem notice me nor hear me yelling.

I followed him into what looked to be a forest, it kept growing darker the farther I walked in, but I still could see him just ahead of me. He stopped by a tree and grabbed a black cloak, putting it on as he kept walking. He flipped the hood over his head.

* * *

That is where it stopped, I bolted upright. I was covered in could sweat, I looked over at my clock, which read 4:53. I didn't think much about the dream and rolled over and fell asleep again.

* * *

That morning I woke up with the sheets wrapped around me as if I had stirred around the whole night. I didn't bother my mind with those thoughts, but got up and got dressed. I pulled my hair back and slipped on a pair of shoes before heading out to the common room. It was 10:30, pretty late for me. Malfoy wasn't sitting in the common room so I figured he was already down in the Great Hall, so I walked down there.

Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table talking to a third year. He looked up at me when I walked in, but showed no emotion. I did the same, taking a seat alone at my table. After eating 3 pancakes and some bacon, I was ready to leave, but I couldn't get up for someone was in my way.

"All your friends leave you here? Pity isn't it? Shame that not even a measly 2nd or 3rd year is willing to sit with you," Malfoy said in his normal drawl.

I didn't know what he was doing, has the last days been all a dream. But before I could answer he filled my head with more annoying comments.

"You scare them all away?"

"No," I finally got my voice back, "Least I don't have my own little annoying posy following my around worshipping my every step, fight my own fights." I got up and walked out on him.

I walked to the library wondering what had happened to all the things we had done together. I walked in taking my normal seat, at the end of a table in the corner of the room by the window. I leaned against the seal looking out onto the grounds

I sat there wondering why I had ever tried to be friends with him; my ambitions were a total failure, not mention a waste of time.

I felt my eyes begin to sting. I couldn't be crying, not over some slimy little bastard like Malfoy.

I spent the next 20 minutes fighting back tears; I had no idea where they had come from. When all signs of tears were gone, and I felt my eyes were no longer red, I headed back to the common room.

Malfoy sat on the couch with that god awful smirk on his face. He smiled when he saw me, "You are a good faker!" He got up and started to walk over to me.

"Faker? Don't even talk to me," I said headed straight for my room. Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks

"What is the matter? You don't think that was real do you?"

But I didn't wait for him to explain, I slammed the door in his face.

I sat down on the bed now understanding what had happened that morning. He was faking an argument to make your relationship as normal seeming as possible, or what used to me normal.

I sat there realizing how dumb I had been and how stupid I had acted. But I wasn't one of those people who made mistakes and laughed at themselves. I was a person who didn't like to be proven wrong. When people laughed about mistakes, I felt that they weren't laughing _with_ me, they were laughing _at_ me. I knew now, as I sat there, that I would need a good excuse to get me out of this predicament.

* * *

Sry for the wait my computer had spyware, and we just go it fixed Friday, I just now go done typing this, sense we had to completely revamp our system and delete all old documents. I'm not so sure this is my best work, but it is just getting ready for a bigger step. OMG though, I got so many reviews again it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

BIG thanks to:

**DarkSkyPrincess** your too kind, but I agree u must keep reading, lol. Thanks so much for the review!

**In Dreams:** yes I love when people point out my mistakes in a nice way, not just doing it to make u look bad. I must go and read one of your stories, pick out all your mistakes, lol jk, I'd do it in a nice way tho if I found any. Me . . . scared . . . HA

::jumps:: what was that? Lol thanks so much for the review

**Lymaria** yes I don't really care for those fics, it just seems too fast. That is partly why I decided to write this to have a change. Thanks so much for the review! (it was very encouraging)

**yo**** man:** omg your review realy made me feel warm and fuzzy inside! Thanks so much for the review!

Eventuality: I will continue as long as u review, hehe! Thanks so much for the review!

**Centuarius** (2 reviews) lol yea he gets o surprise when her wakes up, glad u like the story! Thanks so much for the reviewS!

**latvian** that is what I strive for, DIFFERENCE! (in life (hehe) and in my stories) Thanks so much for the reiview!

**Trinity Cloud:** yea I'm glad too, what am I saying I control what she does, MWUHAHAHAHA, lol. Omg I loved your little story! Sry for the delay with the update. Thanks so much for the review

**Dragonblood** draco IS such a babe! Thanks for luffin the story, I'm so bubbly from all these reviews liking my story, YAY! Thanks so much for the review!

**Shaztine** omg thanks so much, sry for the wait. Yea I just like talking to draco he is so nice and funny, lol. Thanks so much for the review

Shaztine: hi draco

Draco: ::blushes:: hi

Draco: i AM such a BABE!

Lil' Bode: ::rolls eyes::

Draco: ::shaking finger:: remember what I said about rolling your eyes

Lil' Bode: yea, yea, you are a cute-e tho draco.

Draco: ::blushes:: yea I know!

Lil' Bode: just so adorable ::pinches cheeks::

Draco: stop that, now u are reminding me of grandma florentine

Lil' Bode: aw, but u are so adorable. don't u agree?


	12. Sweet Simplicity

**..:: Goodbye Isn't Forever**

**..:: Author:** Lil' Bode

**..:: Chapter XII:** Sweet Simplicity

**..:: Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY PF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS.

* * *

"Sorry for the little misunderstanding," I said; trying to seem very interested in the book that I was "reading".

Malfoy had just asked me why I had been in such a bad mood before. I didn't really feel like telling him the whole story but I didn't feel as if that decision rested in my hands.

"Did you think that I actually meant that to you?" he asked looking at me with deep concern.

I hated the feeling of someone pointing out my mistakes. "Yeah, I kind of took it the wrong way, I figured out what you were doing eventually," I said still trying to seem interested in my book.

"Sorry, I just figured you would understand," he said.

"That's okay; I see what you meant now."

"Is it okay if we keep doing it for a while, maybe slowly stop and become some what of friends to the public? 'This is Hogwarts, rumors spread like a grease fire'."

"Yeah sure, I was wondering how keeping this a secret fitted into your master plan," I looked up and smirked at him.

"Yeah, not so sure why that wasn't on my top priority lust while devising my scheme; well I take that back it was, it just didn't fit in so well," he returned my smirk with the same.

I chuckled at his comment; he had started to be funnier now that I knew him better.

"So how is that book you're reading, it is amazing how you can read upside down," he said smirking like an idiot.

My cheeks turned crimson, but in all reality I was glad the subject had changed. I flipped the book over, "I wasn't really reading as much as I was visiting Hermione Land. It's where I think."

He laughed at me, "You go there a lot from what I can tell; it must be a second home."

"Yeah, right after Hogwarts, I actually spend more time there than I do at home," I said sitting the book down on the coffee table.

He laughed at me again. This was probably one of the first times in my life when I laughed at myself, and didn't feel angry at the other person laughing. It was weird that I could be around Malfoy and feel so different. Not hate different, better different, more comforting.

He sat down on the couch beside me

"I'm so tired, this day had been so long," I said rubbing my eyes.

"Go to bed then, it is seven-thirty, it isn't that extremely early," he said shrugging his shoulders, picking up a pillow and beginning to play with the tassels around the edge.

"Can't; I have to watch the front halls tonight for 8 to 10."

"Why to ten, nobody can be out that late, they have to be back in their common rooms by 9:30 in a week day."

"Yeah I know, but I think I'm supposed to catch anybody trying to sneak in or out late."

"Oh," he continues to play with the tassels, "I can watch the halls for you if you want?"

"No, no, I can do it."

"You sure I don't mind, I'm up at that time anyway."

"I had better do it myself, but thanks for the offer."

"No, I'll do it for your, REALLY!"

"I don't really think I get a say so in this, do I?"

He smiled at me, "Nope."

"Fine, if you want to so badly go for it," I got up and headed for the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower before I got to bed and if you decide that you don't want to do it, I can do it when I get out."

"You won't have to worry about that," he smiled at me; I turned back around and headed to my room to get clothes.

* * *

When he came back that night, there I sat on the couch; I had come and sat down with him before he left, after taking a shower. I had fallen asleep minutes after he left.

* * *

I felt someone shaking me. I woke up; Malfoy was hovering over me, smiling. "Looks like you didn't quite make it back to your room."

I sat up, still groggy, "Yeah, guess not." He sat beside me. There was a pause. "Thanks so much for doing that for me."

"Yeah, no pro…" that was all I heard before my head rested down on his shoulder and I was once again asleep.

* * *

"Wait Malfoy," I yelled as I ran through a grassy meadow filled with flowers.

Malfoy ran just ahead of me, I kept running but it was as if he didn't hear me, he kept going, and he finally stopped and looked back , he didn't seem notice me nor hear me yelling.

I followed him into what looked to be a forest, it kept growing darker the farther I walked in, but I still could see him just ahead of me. He stopped by a tree and grabbed a black cloak, putting it on as he kept walking. He flipped the hood over his head.

He kept walking and the forest grew colder and darker, so I could barely see. I kept walking and the started running, but I couldn't hear my own foot fall. I kept running and running as if I knew where to go.

* * *

I woke up drenched in cold sweat panting. I looked around, "It was all a dream," I whispered.

"Are you okay?"

I was startled to hear Malfoy talk. "Oh I'm fine."

"But you don't look fine," he looked at me concerned.

"No really it is nothing," I stood up slowly, "I think I'm going to head to bed now," I said in somewhat of a daze.

"Are you sure your really fine?" he asked running up right behind me.

"Fine," I said, putting a hand on my doorknob.

He rested a hand on my shoulder; I turned my head to look back at him.

"You are covered in sweat. What was your dream about?" he asked.

"Nothing just a foolish nightmare," I turned to doorknob.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I turned to look at him, "I'm really just fine, tru…"

He leaned in placing a hand on my steaming cheek. I watched as he starred into my eyes. Then he leaned in further and finally kissed me. I took awhile for everything to hit me, and when it did I kissed him back.

He pulled away for the sweet tender kiss of which I didn't seem to regret immediately for once.

I kissed him again softly and turned to the door opening it, "Good night I said," then I shut the door.

I walked to my bed with a smile on my face. I slipped under the sheets and rested my head on my pillow. My mind which should have been filled with thoughts of my dream, were now filled with thoughts of the kiss. And for the first time they weren't bad thoughts, trying to beat myself up for it. It was simple and seemed at just the right moment. I knew this time that he wasn't trying to get in my pants he had actually taken the time to become friends with me. Maybe he really did love me for me. But that was too much to think about, when such a happy thing had just happened.

I could feel my cheeks blush as I thought about it. Slowly my eyes faded shut a smile on my face.

* * *

Hey everyone sry for the lack of updates school has been hectic, but mostly i have been lazy. i just had my last volleyball game today so i won't have to worry about net hang like that until basketball starts. Well here is to all the reviews, less than normal what is up wit that? Lol jk i'm glad to get ne

**Thank to:**

**Trinity Cloud**: yea yea I get it I suck at updating fast, but . . . yea, this time was even worse, sorry. I love your quickie little stories. Thanks so much for the review!

**Swishy ****Willow**** Wand**: thanks for loven my chapter, hmm not much else to say, but thanks so much for the review!

**In Dreams**: thank god u got it other ways I might have been left hanging there. lol I went and read some of day and night it was really good, but I had to stop for some reason, sure mom wanted the phone or something, but from what I can remember it was very good and I found no mistakes as far as I had gone lol

**Xtraordinarychik**: yea it is somewhat quick, but I hope to work all that out in the end it is kind a whole work of art, ok ok so maybe a work of literature, but whatever lol. It all has relevance. me mischievous, hehe. Thanks so much for the review!

**Shaztine**: thanks for loven it, glad it was great, and no prob about telling draco hi, it is just one big happy family around here lol.

Draco: I love you, you love me, we're one happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to go . . .

Lil' Bode: how do you know that song? That is a muggle song

Draco: idk, Hermione was singing it one day and then she slapped herself in the head for it, but I found it so catchy I had to sing it some more.

Lil' Bode: you know that is a barney song?

Draco: Barney?!?!?!?!?!?

Lil' Bode: a WAY to lovey big purple dinosaur.

Draco: cool

Lil' Bode: Um no draco not cool.

Draco: why not

Lil' Bode didn't you get my way to lovey hint . . .

Draoco: umm no. . . .????

Lil' Bode: he is gay

Draco: EWWWWWWWW ::runs off to wash mouth out with soap::

AND TO **Eventuality **I AM SRY FOR NOT PUTTING YOUR NAME IN BOLD IN THE LAST CHAPTER WHEN I THANKED YOU, SO TO MAKE IT UP I WILL PUT IT DOWN HERE TEN TIMES IN BOLD AND UNDERLINED, LOL, I JUST FELT SO BAD!

**Eventuality**

**Eventuality**

**Eventuality**

**Eventuality**

**Eventuality**

**Eventuality**

**Eventuality**

**Eventuality**

**Eventuality**

**Eventuality**

THERE NOW I JUST FEEL SO MUCH BETTER!


	13. Gone

**..:: Goodbye Isn't Forever**

**..:: Author:** Lil' Bode

**..:: Chapter XIII:** Gone

**..:: Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY PF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS.

For the next 2 days I moped around being extremely lazy, only watching the halls when I had to and then playing chess and other games with Malfoy. But that was it. If I wasn't doing one of those two things I was reading or working on my homework. But I had just finished that. I got off my bed and grabbed my stocking hat and a scarf and headed outside.

Once I got out there I wandered around aimlessly. We had been on Christmas vacation for nearly a week now and I had done didily squat. Then as I thought about I found I could be easily proved wrong. I had finished all my homework, a couple books, and even become better "good friends" with Malfoy. I had actually accomplished a task that I never thought could be expected from me.

I wandered towards a bench located under a pine tree. I sat down, stuffing my fingers under me to warm them up. Even though I had gloves on the December air was getting to me. I sat there watching my breath as I breathed. I thought about the times I had spent with Malfoy. They were much different than the times I had spent with Harry and Ron, it was strange. But then again it might have been because I knew Malfoy in a different way. But still Harry and Ron were my best friends I should have been able to talk to them in the same way I talked to Malfoy. I knew though Harry and Ron were nothing like Malfoy. At times in the past I thought Harry and Ron caring, and Malfoy mean and heartless. Now it was completely opposite. I didn't think Harry and Ron completely mean and heartless, but they were in no way as caring as Mafloy.

It was oddly strange how a relationship between Mafloy and I could develop so quickly and be such a great one. Yet the relationship between Harry, Ron, and I had been going now for seven years and yet we at times could act as thought we were complete enemies. But that was the way long time friends acted, I convinced myself.

I thought about it for awhile longer and came to the conclusion that I shouldn't worry about it: fate would works it ways and the end would justify the means.

I got up and walked to the lake. I took my time looking at the scenery of place I had been for seven years and never really taken the time to notice. I stood there on a slight hill over looking the lake. It was completely frozen except for a small portion on the opposite side. I stood there awhile before I noticed some people walking towards me. I prepared myself to talk to them, but they didn't come up by me. Instead they stopped at the edge of the lake and sat down on a bench. They started taking off their shoes and soon I realized they were putting on ice-skates to go ice-skating. I stood there a second and then walked back towards the castle.

I stopped on the great hall to grab a mug of butter beer which was always ready and warm waiting for you in the winter time.

I sipped it as I headed for the common room.

Once there I sat down on the couch and picked up one of the books I had been reading. Malfoy wasn't there I figured he was on duty, watching some hall somewhere.

Without noticing it was soon 6 o'clock. Malfoy still wasn't back it made me wonder where he was, but I shrugged it off thinking that maybe after his duties he had slipped into the library and worked on homework, and just like me let the time slip by.

For sure he would be downstairs in the Great Hall, Malfoy never let a meal go by. I got up, book in had just in case there was no one to talk to at dinner, sense Malfoy and I hadn't really come out yet as friends. I walked at the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall.

As I sat looking around the room I didn't notice Malfoy anywhere, but I considered that he was really not paying any attention to the clock at all. I sat down all by myself; I didn't really feel in the mood to talk to any younger kids now that I had thought about it. I ladled some soup into a bowl, grabbed some crackers and cheese, and opened my book to read. When I finished my soup I looked up once again to survey the room, to my astonishment Malfoy was still not there.

So I closed my book and got up, I was going to go find him,

I walked out of the library, after searching the whole thing, I had ask Madam Pince if she had seen him, and she said no and that he hadn't been in there all day. I stood there looking down each end of the hall; there wasn't a sole in site. I thought to myself of where he could be and I remembered the first night we had actually come to be close. I walked off in that direction.

I walked thinking of anything that could possibly have kept Malfoy so long. I kept walking until I reached a familiar part of the castle. I climbed the ladder and opened the trapdoor pulling myself up through it.

I knew right away that there was no one there for there were no sounds made besides the opening of the trap door.

I sat there wondering what the deal was. He hadn't told me any thing, about being gone. I started to doubt our friendship again, but soon demolished that fact. I had thought that before and it turned out to be completely wrong.

I leaned back against the ledge my arms rapped around my knees and my head resting on them. It was very cold out, it felt as though the temperature had dropped 20 degrees sense the last time I had been outside, and all I had only was a hooded sweatshirt. I pulled the hood over my head. I sat there for the longest time thinking about our relationship how weird it was, I thought about it all the time but I still couldn't get over it. It was just strange how we could get over our hate for each other and be this close of friends. I almost regretted not looking beneath his thick skin sooner.

But then again that would change my whole past and that was something that didn't need changing for the most part. It was something I enjoyed all too much to change.

I finally got up and walked over to the trapdoor and climbed down the ladder. I walked slowly back to the common room. When I walked through the portrait my thoughts of Malfoy being back without me, were crushed.

I stumbled over to the couch and flopped down laying my head on a pillow. It depressed me so much, but I knew I shouldn't be for I knew he would come back.

I lay there until I feel asleep, but it didn't seem long before I was awoken again.

"Hermione?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

My eyes cracked open, revealing something else very familiar. "Where have you been?" I asked shutting my eyes which were now stinging from the over dose of light.

"Doing something," he said sitting on the edge of the couch.

"'Doing something' took you this long?" I asked, sitting up.

"Well yeah it did and I was going to show you my something but is seems as though you are too tired and cranky to go see it."

I looked at him with amazement, "I'm really not all that tired, I've been asleep for quite awhile now."

He smirked at me, "Okay let's go now then." He got up waiting for me, he took my hand and we walked to the portrait hole.

Hey I finally got an update up in normal time. There isn't much action but I really enjoyed typing this chapter. Idk if you are one of those people who like lots of talking or more explaining, but if you are like me I like it both ways which ever explains it the best

**THANKS TO:**

**Eventuality: **lol yea I was hyper and I felt bad and well that is what the combination of the two made lol. u loved my chapter wow that makes me feel warm inside. It makes me smile when draco fesses up, lol. Thanks so much for the review!

**dragonblood**yea draco is the hottest

Draco: U BOTH think I'm the hottest ::blushes::

Dragonblood: yeppers

Draco: wow that is so kewl

Dragonblood: isn't it tho

Draco: yeppers . . . woot woot I like that word, my new favorite word right after Draco Malfoy

Lil' Bode: you know that is two words right?

Draco: duh

Lil' Bode: sure

**Trinity Cloud: **loverly review, lol I forgot about that word; that is MY new favorite word, I will make sure to check out a story or two. Thanks for looking at my limericks, as well. Loven the story once again, YAY JELLO WRESTLING. Thanks so much for the review!

**Lady-Delphinea (x2):** omg I'm so glad u spent so much time to read my story, and u even tortured your brother just so u could finish it lol, wow that makes me feel so fluffy, I'm on cloud nine. Whoa this is scarey lol (my state not you lol) thank for adding me to your fav stories and for the review! **AND YOU GET A WHOLE BAG OF COOKIES FOR BEING THE 50TH REVIEWER, YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!!!**

**DarkSkyPrincess: **short and sweet just like your review lol! Thanks so much for the review!

**Shaztine: **my fan fic rox your sox that is AWESOME, and it is even AWESOMER that you are addicted to it YAY! I try to update more often but I just can't when my stupid teachers give me so much homework! Makes me mad too!

Shaztine: Draco you rock my sox off to the 52nd power!

Draco: well I try hehe ::blushes::

Lil'Bode: well he rox my sox off to the 53rd power

Draco: hehe wow that is even better

Shaztine: her rocks my sox off to the 100th power!

Draco: WHOA

Lil' Bode: he rocks my sox off to the 1000th power!

-Ten Hours Later-

Shaztine: he rocks my sox off to the infinity times infinity times infinity power

Draco: Oo that is an awfully big power!

Lil' Bode: I give up

Shaztine: YAY

Lil' Bode: I can write about draco and he can rock your sox off to the . . . . whatever power . . . deal?

Shaztine: Deal ::walk off together talking about other things::

Draco: hey . . . hey . . . hey but I don't care u can fight over how much I rock your sox off. . . I don't mind . . . hey don't leave me . . . ::runs after them::


	14. Three Simple Words

**..:: Goodbye Isn't Forever**

**..:: Author:** Lil' Bode

**..:: Chapter XIV: **Three Little Words

**..:: Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY PF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS.

* * *

He led me up to the seventh floor, then around a few corners and down a hallway and around another corner to a door. The door was a wooden, door, but I could tell it had been made from various types of wood, for there were different color stripes down it. He smirked at me.

"This is it? This is what kept you all day . . . a door?" I asked smirking knowing what lay behind the door was what most likely had kept him.

"No, Hermione, what is behind it," he said, answering me as though I had just asked a stupid question, which in fact I just had. Hen turned the shinny golden knob.

The door swung open revealing a sprawling room, covered in everything imaginable. There were portraits on the wall, a piano in the corner, and easel, books, and all sorts of odds and ends. The walls and floor, were covered in different colored tiles, pieces of glass, flattened marbles, sequins, jewels, and anything thing shiny. What may have been something so unbelievably god-e if done without careful consideration, was so unbelievably beautiful, words could not describe it. Everything was bright and colorful.

I spun around a couple times trying to take it all in.

"Welcome to the Mesmerizing Room. Do you like it?" Malfoy asked smiling at me.

"Like it, like it? I love it, it is so beautiful, that is an understatement," I looked around again, "How'd you know it was the Mesmerizing Room?"

"Come here," he said, I followed him to the far side of the room. He pointed at a plaque on the wall. It was a shiny green color, with blue writing that blended right into the wall. "This is how I knew."

I read what it said.

_Be compelled by the best of the mesmerizing,_

_Don't dare to leave till your attention has been fully grasped;_

_Your mind full of color and brightness_

_Upon these events a mesmerizing passage out is the key!_

"But what does this mean?" I asked.

"Read it again," he told me so I did. I read slowly taking in each word. Then the whole idea dawned on me.

"You see you can't get out of this room till you have fully captured the beauty of it. See I can see a door and can get out sense I have been fully mesmerized, but you can't see a door, or can't get out of my door. That's why I was gone so long, it took me a long time to find this and an even longer time to comprehend it and be fully amazed by this room," he smiled at me as he said this.

I stepped back and looked at the room, I stood there with my mouth open; sure it may not have been very attractive, but it was the best way of expressing my feelings, and it wasn't as though I could control it.

I walked around examining all the walls in awe. I placed my hand on it and ran my fingers over the different colored tiles, then it slowly faded into mismatched pieces of glass. I walked around the room, looking carefully at each piece of . . . whatever on the wall.

Mafloy walked up behind me, and placed his hand on my shoulder. "You look so beautiful when you are concentrating," he whispered into my ear.

I spun around and looked him in the eyes, "What?" I asked softly.

"I said you look so beautiful when you are concentrating," he said looking deeply into me eyes. He leaned into me, touching my cheek, then leaned in further and kissed me; it was a tender, gentle kiss. I slowly pulled back grabbing his hand, and intertwining mine with his. I leaned on him resting my head on his shoulder.

He held me there wrapping his arms around me, and rested his head on mine. We stood there arm in arm for ever.

"I love you," he whispered and the kissed me on the head.

I was stunned by what he said, I didn't pull away, put I hugged him tighter. I had no idea what to say, I liked him yeah, but love that was a big step. I looked up at him and kissed him softly on the lips, then pulled away and began to look around the room again.

Sure it wasn't an _'I love you, too'_ but it was better than nothing. "So how did you discover this?" I asked running my hand across the top of the piano.

He took him awhile to answer, but finally he turned from the wall and looked at me, "Oh, um, I was looking for something to entertain me for awhile, after I got done watching the upper halls. Read this," he walked over to me and sat down at the piano. I hesitated some, "Come on site next to me," he said.

I walked over and sat down.

"Listen to this: _The more mischievous the more mesmerizing._"

"Where do you see this?"

"Right here," he pointed to a gold pate right above the piano keys. Inscribed were the words he had just read.

"But what does it mean?" I asked.

"Well I think it means to more mischievous the person who finds the room, the more mesmerizing it is. And after I thought about it, I remember walking past this part of the castle before and I don't remember that door. So I believe that you have to be looking for something knew or exciting to find this place. You must have been more mischievous than I was this morning; it was not nearly this ornate when I was her early today."

"Really?" I said looking around for the umpteenth time.

"Really."

He got up and walked over to a door. One I had never noticed before. I knew it was the way out, and I knew that he was headed out. I had lost his interest and he was going to leave me be, but I didn't wanted him to leave me, I wanted to share this wonderful room with him. That was when I surprised him for once.

Music flooded the room, as my fingered dance upon the keys. He spun around and looked at me with a surprised expression on his face.

I looked down avoiding eye contact with him. I watched my fingers move across the keys in the way they had memorized it. This was the song I had played so many times a child. It had been along time sense I had played, but it came back to me. Just as if it were writing, I knew each noted and played it correctly.

He walked over to me slowly and then finally sat down beside me, as I played the final notes he began to talk to me, "I didn't know you played."

"You never asked."

When did you learn to play?"

"Well I don't really know, even when I was really little I messed around on the piano, we always had one in the house," I said not looking at him.

Then he surprised me. I watched as he placed his fingers on the keys and started playing, his finger moved from one key to another faster than I had ever seen mine move.

I listened as he played a short, complicated piece. He stopped and looked over at me.

"My mom started me playing when I was 3, and she still makes me practice all the time during the summer. Well more than all the time, every day. I enjoy it though, even thought most people think I hate it, I just tell them that. I don't really know why but I used to like it more than quidditch."

I threw him a weird look. "But trust me I like quidditch more now," he smirked at me. Then leaned in and gave me a short soft kiss.

"We had better go it is 11:00, but we can come back tomorrow," he stood up.

"It's not 11, it can't be," I smiled at him; I knew he must be kidding me.

"No I am serious, there is a clock on the wall," he pointed over to the wall on his left. I looked closely and saw it; the numbers were small, loopy and placed directly on the wall. They were hard to see, but I manage to make out 5 after 11.

"How you see that?" I asked.

"Remember I spent a lot of time in here today, I've noticed a lot of things you might have to seen."

He took my hand and kissed me softly on the cheek before walking to the door. I followed closely my hand on his shoulders.

"Thanks for showing me this!" I whispered.

"You're welcome," he whispered back.

* * *

A/N there finally I got one done in good time. Hope u liked it, it is in a little different style than most of my writing, but I liked it so I hope u did!

**THANKS TO:**

**TrinityCloud******LOVERLY YAY, lol hope this was good enough time for an update. STILL LOVEN the story, especially the ending. Thanks so much for the review!

**Lady-Delphinea: **lol you're welcome, sure I'll have one

Draco: I want one too!

Lady-Delphinea: ::hands Draco a cookie::

Lol wow I feel fuzzy. Lol torturing siblings, so fun! Lol thanks so much for the review!

**Shaztine******lol yayness my fan fic got called great. lol homo-work I like that one! Lol yea he is strong and mightyful lol, hope this was soon enough. Thanks so much for the review!

Lil' Bode: I think more people need to be reviewing, don't you agree Draco?

Draco: ::shoving face full of cookies::

Lil' Bode: Draco!

Draco: ::jumps:: what ::spills cookie crumbs all over

Lil' Bode: I said: I think more people need to be reviewing, don't you agree Draco?

Draco: O HELL YES!

Lil' Bode: damn straight

Draco: can I finish eating my cookies now?

Lil' Bode: sure


	15. Hogsmede Excursion

**..:: Goodbye Isn't Forever**

**..:: Author:** Lil' Bode

**..:: Chapter XV: **Hogsmede Excursion

**..:: Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY PF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS.

* * *

The next morning I got up, and walked to my closest looking for a comfortable outfit to go to Hogsmede in; for today Dumbledore had arrange for the students left at Hogwarts to head to Hogsmede to get gifts for Christmas. I pulled a jumper and a pair of jeans out of my drawer. The jumper was one that dipped low in the back; I had got it last year from Ginny. She had a relatively good taste in clothes. I pulled the sweater over my head and pulled on my jeans. Malfoy sat immersed in a book, he had a on a gray jumper and a pair of jeans. He looked up at me when I sat down.

"So what do you want for Christmas, last time to tell me," he smirked.

"You don't have to get me anything I am sure," I said bending over to put on my socks.

"Well I guess that is what you get," he said teasing. He and I both knew I was going to get something, but he was just trying to fake me out.

"Well good cause that is what I want," I said tying my shoes. I got up and walked back to the bathroom. I combed through my hair, and used a bobby pin to pull back a small wisp of hair right beside my face. I grabbed a couple of my bracelets and a pony holder. I placed them all on my wrist . . .

The frigid December wind blew against my face as I trekked down to the gates, and onto Hogsmede. Even though my hair was down it did little to protect my ears for the wind just kept blowing it back. I tightened my cloak up around me, and tightened my scarf. I had grabbed some money from my purse and stuff it in my pocket. I had yet to buy gifts for most everyone. This was the first year I had left it to this late, because this was the first year that I had been able to go shopping without Ron, Harry, or Ginny around.

I had a few ideas but nothing special, they were actually quite boring. The same things I had always got them. For Harry and Ron something pertaining Quidditch and for Ginny . . . she was a tough one but she really appreciated almost anything! I had seen a couple new quidditch books; I figured that I would get a different one for each Harry, Ron, and Malfoy. Yeah a present for Mal . . . well as long as I was going to be friends with him and get him a present I might as well call him Draco; he was actually the one I thought I should get more for. So I was going to keep my eyes peeled for anything he might like.

I has just walked out of the book shop three books in my bag; _'Extraordinary Quidditch Plays From the Best'_ (for Harry), _'The Best Kept Secrets of the Best Keepers'_ (for Ron of course), and _'Seeking Out The Best Seekers of History'_ (for Draco). I figured I would get everyone some chocolate so I headed to Honeydukes.

If I got Harry and Ron each a book and some good chocolate I figured that would be enough. But I still needed something for Ginny and something else for Mal . . . Draco. (That was going to take some getting used to.)

I opened the door to Honeydukes, and some steam from all the body heat rolled out. Inside it was crowed with all the kids 3rd year and up left at Hogwarts. I walked over to the Chocolate section and grabbed 21 _Chocolate Frogs_ (5 for each, and 1 for me). Then I grabbed 4 boxes of _Berttie__ Botts' Every Flavor Beans,_ and some _Pumpkin Pastries_ for myself. I walked up to the counter to pay

As the lady working there rang the candy up I looked around the store. I soon saw a very familiar blonde head. I quickly turned my own head in the other direction. Even though he wouldn't come over and talk to me there was still a very great chance he would see what I as buying.

I grabbed the bag and marched out before he could see me.

There was a drastic change in temperature when I came outside. I was quickly chilled. So I walked over to Zonko's Joke Shop, which was closest. I wasn't sure that I would buy anything in there but I knew Draco might appreciate something from in there.

I pulled open the door and listened to the bell above it ring a couple times. I walked around looking at different things picking of up a few of them.

I soon realized that Harry and Ron would much rather appreciate some of the stuff in here than a book. So I looked a few things closer and saw a couple small things that they might like. I walked up to the salesperson at the counter to buy them. I paid him the money and he placed my purchases in a small bag and handed it to me. I thanked him and walked out.

I then walked down the street and a corner to Gladrags Wizardwear. I strolled around looking at different things. Most of it was a little to 'hip' for Ginny, but I soon found a cute black knit off the shoulder sweater, and a light green camisole to go under it. I felt that it looked like 'Ginny' and I knew she would probably like it.

I wondered on over to the guys department. I looked through all the clothes, but I found nothing that interested me. In my last attempt I headed for the accessories. I quickly found a bracelet I like for myself, but continued looking.

As I turned the corner of the stand that held the men's watches my eye catch a bigger silver one with a deep green face. It was a little different from the rest, but I loved it. I stood and looked it over for awhile before a salesperson came over.

"Would you like me to get that watch out for you?" she asked in a fake chipper voice.

"Yes would you please?"

I watched as the saleslady took out her wand and said a quick spell and the lock undid itself. She reached in and pulled out the watch, and handed it over to me.

I examined it closely; I immediately knew that I wanted it for him. I looked at the price tag. _Wow _I thought, _but I really think it is worth it._ "I'll take it," I said handing it back to her.

"Would you like it engraved?"

I thought to myself for a second, "Sure."

* * *

Now my arms were full with bags from different stores. They were heavy and I was cold. So I headed for The Three Broomsticks. Just like Honeydukes, when I opened the door steam rolled out. It was crowed with students, residents of Hogsmede, and a few teachers. There was no room at the bar where I would have preferred to sit. So I looked around a little longer and found a small booth in the corner. 

I placed all my bags on one side and sat down on the other. I took off my cloak and gloves but left on my scarf. I looked around as I waited for someone to wait on me. The room was decorated with missile toe, green garland, and red ribbons and bows. The decorations were similar to the ones in our common room, and the ones in the Great Hall. They had both been decorated the day after everyone had left for Christmas Vacation. We had our own Christmas tree. I didn't know if it was meant to be Christmas color or house colors, but it was completely decorated in red and green. It had no presents under it yet even thought it was two days before Christmas.

"What would you like Miss?" a young tall blonde lady asked me, disturbing my train of thought.

"Oh you surprised me," I said.

"Sorry," she replied.

"That's alright; um I'll just have a butter beer thank you."

"Make that two," a drawling voice said. I was surprised to see him.

"Okay two butter beers coming right up."

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a normal voice not perturbed or surprised.

"Just thought I'd say hey . . .hey," he said shifting my bags around and sitting across me.

"What about . . . well you know?" I whispered

"If we be somewhat friendly, just small talk, then no one will know," he whispered back, "Besides hardly anyone is here that will care, and if they do, they probably won't see use back here."

"True," I speculated, "But still . . ."

"Yes okay Miss-Worry-Wart," he teased.

Soon the waitress brought our butter beers. She placed them in front of us and left. Draco and I were deep in small talk, or was the even humanly possible. We were talking about how we had not had snow this year and how strange it was. True small talk I know.

I sipped my butter beer and it slowly began to warm me. By the time I was finished I was able to sit inside without my scarf on.

"Well I better go, I'm not done shopping yet," he informed me. He gave me a small wink, and got up. He placed several sickles on the table and walked towards the door.

I sat there for awhile thinking of anything I needed, I was only able to come up with a new quill, I had smashed my everyday one in my bag the last day of the first term. For my homework I had to use my nice eagle feather Harry had got me for my 15th birthday.

So I got up, pulled my cloak on, and wrapped my scarf back around my neck. I gathered up all my bags and walked towards the door. Walking right past Professor McGonagall, and Dumbledore, but I didn't notice them.

I headed to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop where I purchased a simple pheasant feather for 5 sickles and a bottle of black ink, for I was running low. I placed the small bag into the larger one from Honeydukes. I began to walk back in the direction of the castle ready to get where it was warm, and where there was food for it was 1:00 and I had yet to eat! All I had had for breakfast was an egg and a piece of toast. I walked back at a quick pace the wind pushing me from behind.

* * *

Well that is an ok chapter not my best but I still have to think on the next few I think they should be pretty exciting. Well I guess almost anything can beat this chapter. I have some good ideas I just need to develop them! Well thanks to everyone who reviewedI'm glad I got lots of review for the last chapter it makes me feel great. (have I ever mentioned that before? lol!) sry about the wait I just happened to finish it as soon as they weren't allowing updates! 

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Shaztine** lol wow another great chapter that makes how many now . . . lol thanks so much for reviewing them all. You better start working on yours soon lol! Thanks so much for the review!

Draco: HI SHAZZI, what can I say I just try my best

Lil' Bode: ::piff:: i'm the one deciding what you say in this story remember!

(hehe)

**Trinity Cloud:** we knew it all along it just took him awhile to come out with his softness! Lol yes he is so hot lol Thanks so much for the review!

Draco: ::blushes:: hehe i am pretty sexy

Lil' Bode and Trinity: AGREED

Trinity: ::kisses draco::

Draco: ::blushes furiously::

**Eventuality:** WOW awesome reviewer! Lol you're the best! Thanks so much for the review!

Eventuality: you're so sweet draco!

Draco: wow what is up with all the compliments tonight, I just feel so loved!

Eventuality: well we all really like you cept for maybe the next chick

**the**** counter:** well I don't know really . . .the fact that mine is different from others. Thanks for the review anyway!

**criskun** lmfao lol! Your review has to be my favorite of all the 62 I have gotten so far! Glad you enjoyed the story and thanks so much for the review!

**Lady-Delphinea:** lol yes so FUN! I bet so! Lol. Thanks for liken the chapter. I'll have a drink of butter beer lol I HATE COKE! BLAH lol thanks so much for the review!

LB


	16. Shall We Dance Part I

**..:: Goodbye Isn't Forever**

**..:: Author:** Lil' Bode

**..:: Chapter XVI: **Shall We Dance Part I

**..:: Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY PF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS.

* * *

I cut the piece of shimmering green wrapping paper, just the right size to cover the small watch box. I set the scissors down and picked up the tape and started to cover the box with the paper and I taped the end together over the bottom of the box. 

Once I had it completely wrapped I pulled out a good length of silver ribbon. I wrapped it around the box and carefully tied a bow on the top. I set it with the rest of the packages I had wrapped.

All the packages but Draco's were wrapped in brown paper and tied with twine, because I was going to be sending them by owl and it would be useless to use any pretty paper for it was snowing. I pulled the last present out of the bag: the book for Harry. I grabbed the roll of brown paper and began to cut it according to size.

When I had finally finished all the gifts, I got up and walked to my desk. I pulled out four pieces of parchment.

First I wrote a note to the Weasley's and Harry; wishing them a Happy Christmas, and telling them that I was sorry that I couldn't join them. I folded that pieces up and wrote '_Everyone'_ on it.

Then I took the remaining pieces and wrote each Harry, Ron, and Ginny a note telling them I hoped they liked their presents.

I finished writing their name on each and then I tied them to there bundle of packages. I grabbed all the packages that were going to the Weasley's and headed towards my door.

As I walked through the common room I caught Draco's attention.

"Need some help?" he asked setting down the magazine he was reading.

"Yeah I guess," I said handing him the pack or Harry's packages.

"Jeez who gets all these?" Draco asked in a teasing manor.

"Harry."

"AHHH I see you like him better than me, I knew it, no wonder I don't have any presents under the tree," he teased me once again.

"How'd you know?" I said playing along with him.

"DUH, I just told you."

"Oh yeah that rights," I laughed at him, "No all your presents are just still in my room."

"See you later," he said handing me Harry's present, and starting to run towards my room.

"They are already wrapped," I managed to blurt out, while juggling all the packages.

Draco stopped in his tracks, "Bloody hell, what you do that for?"

"Hmm, I wonder," I answered finally getting everything under control.

He walked back towards me, and grabbed Harry's packages from me and helped me carry them all the way up to the Owlrey.

* * *

After attaching the presents to several different school owls, I walked to the window. I looked out onto the snow covered grounds. It was 4 o'clock, and I watched as groups of people began to head inside. I pulled back a wisp of bangs that had fluttered in front of my face and tucked it behind me ear.

* * *

Draco stood behind me with his hand on my shoulder. "Let's got outside," he whispered into my ear.

I nodded and walked with him silently to the door and down the stairs.

My teeth started chatter not five minutes after I was outside. Draco turned and smiled at me. He had been walking ahead of me, but he now slowed down and walked beside me.

There was no one left outside to see us, so he took my hand and held it in his, as if trying to warm it.

I smiled at him, and started walking closer to him.

After that my hands weren't cold, but my ears got colder with every step I took. It got so I couldn't stand it any longer and took my hands from Draco's and used them to cover my ears.

Draco took one look at me and started digging around in his pocket. He came out with a hunter green beanie.

"Here you go," he said handing it over.

"Oh that's alright, I don't need it you can wear it," I said taking one hand from my ear to wave him off, but quickly placed it back where it had been.

He laughed at me, "Yeah sure, trust me my ears are fine, but I can hardly find that so true for you."

I took the cap and pulled it onto my head. "Thanks, that is better." I then took his hand back. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he told me, smirking.

"Such a cliché," I teased rolling my eyes

We continued walking in the same direction, which I felt was strange because we were headed right towards the forbidden forest. I said nothing knowing that Draco wouldn't tell me anything it was in his whole 'scheme'. But when we came face to face with the forest I had to break the silence and say something.

"We're going in there?" I queried, pointing towards the trees.

"Yes," He kept walking but when he came as far to yank on my hand, he stopped and turned around, "What are you scared?"

"No," but I didn't make a very good cover up for Draco smirked at me almost immediately.

"Yeah I bet . . . come on I know where I am going you don't have to worry," I gave him a hesitant look, "Where we are going isn't the bad part of the forest. In all the times I have been here I have never encountered something evil or frightening . . . even in your case."

I said nothing, but took two large steps up to him. I grabbed his hand and got as close as I could to him without having to worry about tripping over each others feet.

"Don't worry," he said planting a kiss on my cheek, "Trust me I know you'll love it when you see it."

"Just tell me already," I pleaded.

"No that will ruin the surprise."

"Psst," But for all the complaining I was doing I didn't get even the slightest shred of hint, just quite a few devilish smirks.

We continued to walk along a path, he was plainly marked and easy to see, but some how I had never seen it from the outside. Even if I had I would have probably passed it off with the wave of my hand.

We soon came to approach a clearing, though I couldn't see what was behind it.

There Draco stopped me, "Okay cover your eyes, and I'll let you know when you can open them."

With that I took my hands and shielded my eyes of whatever it was Draco was so destined that I wasn't going to see until we were right upon it.

I walked maybe a total of 20 steps when Draco told me to stop.

I stood there for a while, as I heard Draco shuffle around, a few clinks, and what sounded like sparks. Then he came back to me and took my hands.

"You can look now!" he whispered.

I opened to my eyes to see a glorious fountain, erected in front of me. It stood probably 12 feet tall, about the same across, with three tears, and gurgling water spewing from the top. I watched as steamed rolled off the water. I took a few steps toward it and then stopped again to look it over.

Draco up past me and took a seat on the ledge of the bottom pool. He sat next to two mugs and a tall flask of what looked to be butter bear.

"Come here, sit by me," he said waving a hand.

So I walked up, and took a seat on the other site of the butter beer.

"Want some?" he asked.

"Of course," I said smiling, but turned to look at the fountain once again. "You never cease to amaze you know that?"

"I try," laughed, "So I take it you like it."

"Of course I like it, what is not to like," I said swirling a finger in the water, to my amazement it was warm, almost hot. "It's warm."

"Yeah it is always warm in the winter and cool in the summer. Just right for whatever season," he said as he handed me a mug of butter beer, "To la Fountaine de Ravissant."

"Cheers."

There was a silence as we both admired the fountain.

"How did you find this?" I asked taking my eyes off the fountain took look at Draco for one of the first times that night.

"One of my midnight adventures," he said calmly.

"Midnight adventures?" I was confused for he acted as if it was no big deal, but not many students could ever get away with being out of the common room after hours. Let alone wondering around in the dark forest . . . in the middle of the night!

"Yeah, went I can't sleep, I come out here and wonder around. One night I happened to come upon this."

I knew right there to leave well enough alone, if he wanted to tell me more he would have. "I see."

We sat there looking from each other to the fountain sipping out drinks.

Draco was first to break the silence, "Ts yeux sont comme la lune... tes cheveux sont comme la lumière de la soleil... un lumière amusant... rouge et ravissant!"

I sat there amazed at the words that had just rolled of his tongue I had no idea what they meant but they seemed very romantic.

"What language was that?" I asked, "And what does it mean?"

"It is French, and it means: Your eyes are like the moon... your hair like the light of the sun... burning with beauty."

I sat there in amazement, my hands started to get clammy, and I set down my mug.

"That so . . .," but I didn't get to finish what I was going to say, I couldn't let myself. Draco looked deep into my eyes and drew closer to me. He kissed me tenderly on the lips. I placed my hand around his neck. He pulled back slightly and looked at me.

He moved a wisp of my hair that was in my eyes to the side. He leaned in and kissed me again, more playful this time.

Then he pulled away completely and stood up.

He took my hand and pulled it outwards. "Shall we dance?"

To be continued . . .

* * *

Omg I am so sorry for that wait, I said I had ideas but I guess I lied. Just as soon as I sat down to write this writers block came upon me. I am so glad I finally got this done, and I have a half a page done of the next chapter. TRULY! Kind of a cliffy but not really. 

THANKS SO MUCH TO!

**In Dreams: **you are forgiven considering it took me so long to write this chapter! i've been busy lately too, part of the reason I didn't get this done very soon, but mostly writers block. Thanks so much for the review!

**Shaztine** WOOT WOOT, beat that ya'll my story is BLOODY BRILLIANT! Wow that does really make my time spent writing this feel worth while! So do review. Thanks so much for the review!

**Lady-Delphinea: **yea that is how I felt about that chapter too. Lol it is so true! Thanks so much for the review!

Draco: so what you get for Christmas?

Lil' Bode: a black electric guitar

Draco: ::laughs hysterically::

Lil' Bode: what is that all about

Draco: you playing guitar . . .::starts laughing again::

Lil' Bode: how is that hard to imagine?

Draco: ::holding stomach:: it just is. Can u even play it?

Lil' Bode: not really just yet

Draco: ::laughing:: see

Lil' Bode: whatever . . . so what did u get?

Draco: a stack of fan mail from all my fans 10 feet high

Lil' Bode: whoa . . . you open mine yet?

Draco: ::blushes:: yea . . .

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE!**

FROM

_Draco Malfoy & Lil' Bode_


	17. Shall We Dance Part II

**..:: Goodbye Isn't Forever**

**..:: Author:** Lil' Bode

**..:: Chapter XVII: **Shall We Dance Part II

**..:: Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY PF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS.

**..:: Dedicated To:** sophia solo who unknowly gave me the idea for this chapter!

:-:-:

"Dance?" I asked, "There is no music."

"You don't need music to dance," he said as I got up. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me. I looked up into his eyes, which seemed different from before. They were no longer as cold and deep and they had used to be, while he was hiding his emotions. They now seemed to glisten in the dim light provide by the fountain.

We twirled around in the still night, holding each other in our arms.

"So where did you learn French?" I asked, pulling my head from his shoulder to look into his eyes yet again.

"Mother, she is a quarter French. She can speak it quite fluently and thought I should learn it. So she tutored me in the summer," he said gazing off.

"Oh, I see," I said placing my head back on his shoulder.

We 'danced' until my legs grew numb, my head light as air and the light of day had faded into nothingness.

"Draco, I think I need to sit," I said pulled back, but not too far, afraid I might fall. I gripped his arm with one hand and my head with the other.

Draco took my hand from his arm and held onto it, as he walked me to the bench, and carefully sat me down. But he did not sit next to me; instead he stood up and pulled out his wand.

"_Exstolumen_" he said, with confidence. Balls of light shot out the end of his wand and flew to spots above us around the edges of the clearing.

He sat down next to me, "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine I was just feeling a bit light headed," I finished looking up at him; he had a smile on his face, no not a smirk a smile.

He looked at me, "You're just so beautiful, even when you don't feel good." He took his hand and placed it on the back of my head pulling me in towards him. I could feel his warm breath on my face, and his soft lips on mine. We sat there lips locked, in our own place, forgetting there was a living world around us.

As we pulled back into each other arms, he looked at me deep in my eyes; we sat there for the longest time just looking at each other. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his on top of mine.

"If you could have one wish what would it be?" Draco asked.

"That this moment could last forever," I whispered and pecked him on the cheek, "What about you?"

There was an uneasy silence before he answered, "One wish wouldn't be enough for me."

I felt in a way I knew exactly how he felt, but in other ways, I knew there was a great difference between us. He had experienced so many more things than me, and they were so different from what I was used to. To him my life was care free; he had to learn to deal with things at a very early age. Things that concerned me were nothing to him. To get what I wanted was relatively simple, but what he wanted was so complex. It amazed me how he could deal with it all and yet not want to talk about it, or break down even.

"Well if you had some wishes what would you use them on?" I asked, knowing very well what I was getting into, but I still asked.

"I don't know a lot of thing," he said simply looking away from me and gazing off.

I sat there thinking of what I would use it on if I were him.

"Would you use it to get rid of your marriage proposal?" I asked, but soon regretted it.

I could tell that he was uncomfortable with me mentioning it, "Probably."

I was surprised he had told me that, it was a major thing for him, but me being me I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "Who is she? I mean . . ."

"Come on lets go back to the castle. It is getting late and we shouldn't be out," He said getting up, "We are heads; we are supposed to be setting a good example to the rest of the kids." He face was empty, but his eyes weren't. I could tell the anger was rising in him.

I stood up next to him, "I'm . . ."

But I was quickly cut off as he drew out his wand and coldly said, "_Recedolumen_" The lights darted back into his wand, and then he whipped it back into the pocket of his cloak.

"Let's go," he said shortly, taking my hand, and quickly walking down the path to the grounds.

I knew I had really done it, he was angry at me and obviously if I tried to talk he would cut me off, so I said nothing more. I walked as quickly as I could, trying to keep up with him.

When we stepped out of the forest, he dropped my hand. I knew it wasn't totally because he was mad at me but that was the main reason. I walked just a few steps behind him, trekking my way through the snow towards the castle. I looked up at the sky, and I could see the near full moon at its highest point.

We entered the castle, and walked past the great hall and straight to our common room. As we passed the grandfather clock just out side of it, I checked the time, it was a little after 11. My stomach growled for I had had nothing for supper.

Draco bluntly said the password, and stepped through the portrait hole. I was close on his heels. He stopped once a few feet inside, and turned to me.

"I'm pretty tired I think I'm going to go to bed so goodnight," he said in a manner almost as cold as my toes. He kissed me on the forehead and headed to his room.

"Night," I said softly, but I was almost positive that he didn't hear me.

I ran to my room and flopped down on my bed. My throat got dry, it felt as thought it was swelling up, and my eyes stung. Soon after the first tear ran down my face, it was followed by many others. I stuffed my head in my pillow and laid there thinking of how stupid I had been.

I laid there unable to sleep, because in my head I kept beating myself up for asking Draco that question.

I managed to conjure up enough strength to get out of bed, and put on a tank and shorts, so if I did fall asleep at least I was in my pj's. I walked over and flopped back down on the bed, and laid there unable to sleep yet again.

With my head stuffed in a pillow I was barely able to hear a soft knock on the door. Without moving I yelled a muffled come in, I figured it was Draco, but knew little as to why he was coming in.

"Hermione," said a soft voice.

I pulled my head out of the pillow and sat up, looking towards Draco. My hair was a mess, but I did nothing to try and smooth it down.

"Listen . . . about tonight, well I shouldn't have been so curt with you," he paused shortly, and took a seat beside me, the whole time tears streamed down my eyes. He took my hands.

"I'm really sorry I asked I was being stupid," I said through tears.

"Come on, I mean it's not your fault, who wouldn't ask?"

"I smart person . . ." I said trailing off, whipping away a few tears.

He laughed softly at me, "Since when, are you, Hermione Granger, not smart?"

I didn't say anything, and he probably didn't expect me to, considering he started talking again.

"It's fine," he paused for a minute or so and took his hands from mine. He got up and started to look around the room. "Her name is Rachel, Rachel Mathers. She is from Paris, France"

I sat in silence.

"Her parents are a friend of the family's, I've known her since we were just little. Probably since this all came about."

I was a tad surprised he had been vowed to someone since he could ever remember.

"I know what you were expecting, Pansy," he laughed, "Yeah she is just as perturbed about it as me. For once we agree on something."

I passed him a small smile through my tear stained face. He smiled softly back at me, then turned and became a little too focused on a picture sitting upon my dresser.

"She doesn't care for it either. We have talked about it, but there is nothing to be done. Both our parents are demanding and stubborn and won't be giving in anytime soon. Were friends but that's it, she has a boyfriend, she told me, he knows the same as you now."

There was a long silence as we both spent time looking at something "very interesting".

I turned towards him, and just by chance he looked my way as well, "Listen I am really sorry I even brought it up it was stupid of me," I insisted.

"Don't worry, I'm sorry I brought you into this," he said walking over and take a seat next to me on my disheveled bed.

I fell back onto my bed covering my eyes, thinking of all the stupid things I had done in my life, from when I was just a little kid till now. This topped the listed of stupid-ness.

I felt Draco get up from beside me, I thought maybe he was leaving, but I didn't look for I figured he was rather disgusted with me even though he wouldn't tell me. But I was astonished to find he had just walked around the bed, and lay down beside me.

He scooted over closer to me, hands crossed on his bare chest, "You know there are times when I can just lay on my bed and think of ways to get out of this . . ." he trailed off, "Sorry about that we should just forget it."

"That's alright," I sighed placing my head on his shoulder, and my hand on his stomach. He intertwined my hand with his, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Draco," I whispered as my eyelids grew heavy, and closed, "I love you . . ." My last words were probably slurred but I never know because, I was asleep.

:-:-:

Aww I suck I know I really should write more often you know that. Sry I don't see why you guys put up wit me but I luff you all!

**SUCH A BIG THANKS TO:**

**Lady-Delphinea:** lol damn your arms must be really sore lets see it has been lol a month almost. So sry, I try but I kinda suck like I said. Thanks so much for the review!

**DCMMFAN: (2 reviews)** yes heat is always nice lol. That's kewl, you are so and on good lol. Yes draco has a sweet side as much as he doesn't like to admit it

Draco: do not

Lil' Bode: whatever deny it as much as u want. Thanks so much for the review!

**Draco's**** Winged Heart: (2 reviews) **glad you like it so much I try to be funny but once again I suck at most things lol. Thanks for the criticism not many people give it and it is a good thing once in awhile, helps me to stay level headed when writing. I'm astonished someone actually gets into my story; I never thought I could ever make anyone do that. Whoa a wonderful story that rocks! And a belated Happy New Year to you too! Thanks so much for your review!

**dragonblood**that's alright just glad to see you back. Whoa sum of the reviews amaze me as to what they are calling my story and yours would be one! Hope you had a great holiday too! Thanks so much for the review!

**sophia**** solo:** yes your asking what he would do with the marriage proposal inspired me. Thanks so much. The midnight adventures . . . i don't know it just kinda came to me! Yes there reacting will be quit different but explainable! I try to be different! Thanks so much for the review!

**Shaztine**I don't see why you put up wit me . . . I just don't see it lol. But thanks, I love hearing my chapter was bloody great!

Draco: if it's for you damn straight I will be romantic and unpredictable!

Lil' Bode: remember what I said about flirting with the reviews?

Draco: yes . . . not unless they flirt with me first! . . . . but she did!

Lol thanks so much for the review

**Lisi**wow thanks, unique that's a new one lol. If you want you can point the specific mistakes out and I will be happy to go back and fix them, so readers after you we see a perfect copy! Yes don't we all love a romantic draco . . . lol. Your review was very pleasing to read! Yea I sumtimes wish I was her too! Thanks so much for the review!

**Trinity Cloud: **I SUCK I SUCK I SUCK. Gawd I am so sorry, but thanks for the review!

Draco: yea you do really suck gawd you loser

Lil' Bode: yea I know I should try harder

Draco: damn straight you should. And you can quit portraying me as a hopeless romantic

Lil' Bode: but they all seem to like it so much!

Draco: who cares, there are plenty of people that would go for me even if I wasn't a hopeless romantic

Lil' Bode: you loser

Draco: right girls? . . . .

Until next time this is draco and lil' bode signing out to watch blue collar comedy tour rides again! And we are gunna enjoy every damn minute of this time off from writing

**Reviewers: **what the hell . . . what "time off writing"??????????

**Lil' Bode and Draco**: haha got ya all

Well laterz!

LB & Draco


	18. Running Without Reason

**..: Goodbye Isn't Forever**

**..: Author:** Lil' Bode

**..: Chapter XVIII: **Running Without Reason

**..: Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY PF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS.

_A mist of smoky fog swirled around me. "Wait, Malfoy," I yelled as I ran through a grassy meadow filled with flowers._

_Malfoy__ ran just ahead of me, I kept running but it was as if he couldn't hear me, he kept going, and he finally stopped, to look back. He didn't seem notice me nor hear me yelling._

_I followed him into what looked to be a forest, it kept growing darker the farther I walked in, but I still could see him just ahead of me. He stopped by a tree, grabbing a black cloak and put it on as he kept walking. Then with one sharp motion, he flipped the hood over his head._

_He kept walking and the forest grew colder and darker, so I could just barely see. I kept walking and then started running, but I couldn't hear my own foot fall. For the first time I felt the twigs, and pine cones, pierce the bottom of my feet. I looked down to find I had no shoes on. I kept running, as though I knew where to go. _

_Just then I saw a clearing appear in the dark, damp night. Through all the sinister towering trees there seemed to be a dim light. I watched ahead of me as Malfoy entered the clearing. I followed his lead, but stopped frightened when I heard a twig snap in the deadly silence. _

_To my great surprise Draco, didn't even flinch, scared it might happen again and he would hear it that time, I tip-toed slowly around any fallen twigs._

_Just as I made it into the clearing, my eyes seeming to readjust, my world went completely black._

I woke up, my hair matted against my head, my clothes damp from sweat. What covers had been mine, were tightly twisted around my body. I sat up right trying to catch my breath. Looking over at the window, through which the sun was now shining, seem to bring me the slightest but of serenity, but that lasted just as long as I had thought I had been alone.

There sitting next to me was Draco, he sat upright watching me, a look of slight fear, but mostly concern filled his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly; placing one of his hands on my damp shoulder.

I didn't respond, but instead leaned in and hugged him tightly. I placed my teary eyes down on his shoulder.

I was sick of running, trying to find something, sick of the damp humid air that always filled my dreams no matter how happy they were, sick of chasing Draco through the trees, shoeless, twigs piercing my feet. Just as I thought it, I felt my feet twinge. I didn't dare look down afraid to draw attention to them. If they were cut, I didn't want Draco to see, I didn't want him to know. I wanted to figure it out by myself. I wanted to know what it meant first before I scared everyone with it. I was never one to take other's pity.

"What's the matter," he whispered in my ear, gripping me tighter yet.

I just sat there in my arms, not knowing what to answer. I couldn't tell him the truth, so what would I tell him. Before I could find the answer a feeling of panic set over me, I had never been claustrophobic before, but now it felt as the walls were closing in on me and I couldn't get free.

I pulled back taking in deep breaths of air.

"We should go to the hospital wing," Draco murmured, walking over to my side of the bed. I pulled back when he came though.

"No I'm fine, it was just a bad dream," I answered hoarsely.

"You can't be! I've never seen you act this way in my life."

"I'm fine!" I retorted angry at him for a reason vague to me. Maybe it was because he couldn't seem to believe me or maybe it was assuming I had never been like this before, when he hadn't known me my whole life!

"Are you sure?" he asked, seeming unsure of my answer.

"Yeah I'm just fine."

There was an awkward silence; tension seemed to fill the room.

"Alright . . . well I have to go get something, I'll be back in a little bit," he said hesitant to leave me. He looked back once, before exiting the room.

The silence came back, but the tension seemed to drift out, following Draco. I was afraid to look down at my feet still fearful of what I might find. I took a deep breath and pulled back the covers. I saw nothing, not a scratch, not even redness. I was concerned with what was going on but I could help but to find relief in the fact that is wasn't real, at least that part.

My stomach sucked in as I took a deep breath of air. I didn't know what to think of these dreams, and I was never one to go for help, when it came to emotional things. Whatever it was I would manage to deal wit it myself.

I stepped out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

The cool water dripped down my face as I reached for a hand towel. My reflection shown back at me in the mirror, to me I looked normal, messed hair, and a drowsy faced stared back at me. I reached for a pony holder, beside the sink, tugging my hair back, not caring wait appearance I got in return. Without another look I headed back.

* * *

I clutched the end of my shirt in my hand as I rummaged through my closet with the other. I pulled out a black sweater, and then proceeded to my dresser to find my pair of cotton shorts.

My hands pulled at my tie-died knee high socks, as I sat on edge of my bed putting them on. Just as I put my right foot down, I felt a surge of cold rush through my body, causing me to bound into bed and pull the covers over my head. But before I could settle in I heard the door open.

My eyes level wit the edge of the blanket; I peered out, only to see Draco carrying a wooden serving tray filled with breakfast. Before the smell of bacon had reached my nose, I was out of bed, with my blanket around me. The thoughts of my dream were now far from my head.

"Bacon!" I blurted, trying to divert my attention from the worried look in Draco's eyes.

"Yes," he responded raising his eyebrows in amusement.

I rubbed my hands together in delight before grabbing a piece and chowing it down.

"Hold on," he ordered holding his hand out. He set the tray on the bed and pulled his wand from his left pocket.

"_Apponoepulae,_" he said and with the swift wave of his wand a table appeared, set for two. Then yet with another flick, the food from the tray glided over and onto the table.

"Nice," I said slightly impressed. Draco gave me a look of pride and accomplishment. I walked over to him, placing my arms around him. "Thank you," I whispered, and then kissed him on the cheek.

He kissed my lightly on my temple, "Now lets eat, I'm starving," he added with a smirk.

I walked over and sat myself down in the wooden chair, picking up my fork ready to eat.

* * *

My mouth full of food, I was wondering yet again about my dream. Draco seemed to be cheery, but when I stopped talking after a few minutes, his attitude change. There was something in the look that he gave me that seemed to tell me he knew what I was thinking about.

"We have the Christmas Eve feast tonight, don't stuff yourself," he said, in his attempt to lighten my mood.

"That is a whole 10 hours away," I said waving him off with my hand, while using the other to take a bite of my toast smeared with marmalade. With my mind no longer on food however, I grew full, and set down my food, taking the napkin from my lap. Seeing my absence in eating, Draco soon quit as well.

"I can do the dishes," he smirked, "_Colligoabluo_," he pronounced clearly. The dishes, gathered in the middle of the table, and then placed themselves on the tray. With that they were gone, leaving behind that round maple wood table.

"I have to go do something," I told Draco suddenly, leaving my chair, and heading towards the door.

"I'll come with you," he said getting up to follow me.

"No," I turned towards him, "Please don't. I have something I'd have to do, that I would rather do alone."

I walked out shutting the door behind me. I hurried across the common room, afraid that Draco might come after me. I truly just wanted some alone time in a place I knew I could understand.

* * *

ok now if that wasn't long enough in the making . .. i am really sorry to those who read this. the truth is that i was considering not writing fan fiction any longer. But i will honestly tell you now after i received two reviews; i will stick around long enough to finish this story! i give u the right to throw rocks, books, shoes, remotes, cd players, purses, (wutever really) at me. but just so u know wutever u throw i get to keep so longs as i am still alive, LOL!

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE EVER REVIEWD GOOD OR BAD! i have now written the same amount of chapters as in my last story wit double the reivews. and if there is anyone still out there still hanging on to a cliff waiting for me to update i thank you so much! u all get cookies!

**Thanks to my REVIEWERS:**

**MrK is HOT:** well looks like you had to wait a long time to read more, SORRY. Thanks so much:hands cookie:

**kaith kenshyne:** me like that u like! Thanks so much :hands cookie:

**JuliansGIrl:** well at least i will kept going. . . eventually, that is all i can say really. draco is soon to get his presents! Thanks so much :hands cookie:

**Shaztine** aw shazz, the one who knows all the truths of my writing . . . well most. aren't u glad i continued, unlike some people i don't quit things, lol jm. it was actually more than two months lol SORRY. i think i went back and fixed all the 'since's i don't remember it been so long. and quit flirting with my characters:throws closest thing: ooooo damn that was my digital camera, can I have that back ! Thanks so much :hands plate of cookies:

**Broadwaybrunett** wow thanks so much, that is prolly an overstatement (lol wutever the opposite of understatement is) Thanks so much :hands cookie:

Draco: i like moonlit strolls on the beach and . . .

Lil' Bode:smacks wit purse: enough!

Draco:rubs face: hey she was flirting

Lil' Bode: but that sounds like a corny profile you would put on a dating site

Draco: ok ok . . .you wanna share some of my cookies Broadwaybrunett?

**black colour vision: **thanks, hope u will still keep reading. yes patience is a virtue, but i give u the right to wanna beat the crap outa me for not at least trying! but i didn't say u could actually beat me up, lol, i just said you had 'the right to wanna' Thanks so much :hands cookie:

**Lady-Delphinea: **good thing the last chapter wasn't a cliff hanger or u'd be dead, that would be bad! lol. yes u will just have to wait and see! lol THANKS SO MUCH :hands cookie:

**Kawaiitie** yes the repetitiveness was part of my younger years i don't use it ever, i just thought i might try it. and from wut i have had for responses, i guess it wasn't to great. Thanks muchly :hands cookie:

**DracoLova** yes I shall finish . . . sometime, lol. Thanks so much :hands cookie:

**Trinity Cloud:** i am so glad that my story can be used to but off homework, lol :does happy dance: that rocks my whole friggen sock drawer. Thanks so much for the review you were one of the two who encouraged me to update:hands platter of cookies:

**Swishy ****Willow**** Wand:** HELLO! Lol yes i did noticed that my writing was getting better and i hoped that maybe somebody else noticed too. thanks. and yes i did notice you were gone. Jeez! wutever AWOL means, some of semi illiterate people can't understand such complex abbreviations, LOL. Well I hope you keep reviewing. :hands platter of cookies:

Draco: bout damn time, i was getting really bored sitting here doing nothing, sense no one was here to write wut I did

Lil' Bode:blushes: yea sry

Draco: i managed to pace a whole in the floor :fills with pride and accomplishment:

Lil' Bode:gives thumbs up: that's nice.

Draco:pouts: fine then be that way, i just won't act cute then

Lil' Bode: fine with me i just won't update then

Draco: HEY, YOU CAN'T DO THAT.

Lil' Bode: why not:crossing arms:

Draco: i mean the whole wearing a hole in the floor by pacing was fun an all, but i DON't wanna do it again:gets down on knees: please UPDATE!

Lil' Bode: we'll see what they say :referring to reviewers:

Draco:turns toward reviews: please make her update:whispers: i'll even let you throw your whole computer at her:D

Lil' Bode: HEY i heard that!

Draco:gets up, and turns to run:turns around to plea one last time: PLEASE, and trust me u can throw wutever!

:D

Lil' Bode


End file.
